Angel
by blackone211
Summary: Therox....What Happends when there cousin gets kidnapped and they now have to carry on the plan? Who wants them dead? Can Harmony and its residents survive? Will there lovelove withstand the consequences? The story must go on!
1. San Juan, PR

Disclamer: i dont own anything

**Angel**  
  
**Chapter 1**  
  
**The Pier**

"I have nothing god. Little Ethan's is dead, my girls were taken away. I cant do this, anymore I have no more tears to cry or emotions, no one cares for me no more because when they try it goes wrong. I just want to die, take me away god, and if can't take me send me angel an angel that can fix me."  
In the last year a lot has happen to Theresa, she has lost her son in more ways than one, gotten pregnant with twins loosing them, and trying to fight for revenge. But she hasn't succeeded.Even though we know that Lopez-Fitzgerald clan has gone through some tough times they have been labeled as strong people and they are except one is not strong anymore. Theresa, she is breaking. No one looks at her anymore and when they do they feel pity, not for what she has lost but how she has tried to get it all back. They say the eyes are doors to the soul, well Theresa's doors are closed. Only one person can fix this and its not who you probably are thinking of. Because she also lost him the day he declared his love for someone else. Now this "angel" that has been sent , is not an angel in the sense of word meaning heavenly, but this "angel" will fix Theresa; not like jigsaw puzzle, like when you put the pieces together, instead this "angel" will mold Theresa like if she is clay, in to something else, something matured. At end of the summer Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald won't be little girl that lies and manipulates to get what she wants, instead she will turn in to a big girl. What do I mean? She will still probably lie and manipulate but she will learn the right way to do it. And what ass-ets to get what she wants. Lets just say she will be ready to play in the major league. So lets continue the story with the entrance of the "angel".

-----------------------------------------------------------------  
**Airport**

"Ah Harmony, its good to be back. Its been way to long." Well this person is Marisol, if you haven't guessed, she is the angel, who is she? Well I am her, hello nice to meet you. I am the "angel" that has come to harmony to settle a few things, what relation do I have to Theresa? Well I am her Cousin a distant one. And my aunt has kept me informed about my cousin. And lets just say my aunt hasn't been to joyous about her, so I have promised her to help out. How? I have come to Harmony to bail her out. Or like my aunt likes to say, help her. But that's not what she needs, she needs guidance and I am here to give it.

But this isn't my only motive, I have some things to deal with the devil himself. Alistar Crane…hmmm, I can't wait to see him. Anyway as I was saying before I was making my way through the terminal I make a stop to get my car and before that to freshen myself . After that I find myself driving and as I am driving on the road I reminisce about how long I haven't stepped in the soil of Harmony and as I look around, nothing has changed, it almost looks peaceful, but you and I know its nothing but peaceful, its hell and who is the devil? But of course Alistar Crane himself. I will get to him and me later in the story.

For now I want to focus on getting to my aunts house, or shall the B&B. When I called my aunt to tell her I was coming, she was ecstatic, she couldn't wait. But I told her not to say a word of me coming. I can't let Alister find out quite yet, but I have to say I couldn't wait either to get here finally my plan is to be put in motion…So I say again, Harmony is good to be back, but beware this storm is going to destroy everything its path, so if I were you I would start running now, but remember the ol'saying you can run but you can't hide. Because my wrath will get to you sooner or **_later_**.  
  
Well that's Chapter 1, please be nice this is my first fic and I have been a little hesitant to start a fic, but you all seem very nice and you have inspired me so do tell me if I should continue, I love feedback!! And hey my name is Marisol too.


	2. Meet, Marisol

Chapter II  
  
As I am rounding the corner, I reach the place where my aunt lives, the B&B. I get out of my car and I walk thorough the door and that's where I see her, my aunt Pilar. Still as beautiful, since I last saw her, but as I observe her I notice the sadness she has…and if by some weird way I read her mind and I say:  
  
" Aunt Pilar don't worry about her, that's why I am here" With that she turned and finally noticed that I was standing there, she gave me a hug and a kiss.  
  
" ay marisol, gracias a dios estas aqui! Que bueno es verte."  
  
" Its good to see you too."  
  
" how was the flight?"  
  
" It was good but as I told over the phone will be leaving in a few hours and I have some errands to run, so if you please could give the directions to where Paloma, and Theresa are staying I can start fixing her."  
  
" my, my, my aren't we anxious, but I understand you haven't seem them in a while so here you go and have a good time"  
  
" we will" Oh aunt Pilar what you don't is that Theresa will have the best time of her life. With that said I give her a hug and a kiss and make my way to the car. I follow the directions to the house and as I am reaching the door, through the window I can see the infamous Whitney Russell and Fox Crane making out, lets just say I am scarred for life. I ring the door bell and they both appeared, like if there joint at the hip.  
  
" Hello my I help you" Whitney says  
  
" Yes I am looking for Theresa can you point in the direction of where she is staying."  
  
"Umm…yeah she is upstairs with her sister , by the way this is my boyfriend Fox Crane, and I didn't quite catch your name"  
  
I laugh when she asked me this. " I didn't give it out" I say  
  
" oh"  
  
"So I guess I will let you guys continue your little session and I will find her" God I don't like her.  
  
When I am reaching the top stairs I distinctly here Whitney say she doesn't like my attitude. I laugh once again, she is quite amusing. With that I knock on the door that Theresa is in. She opens it.  
  
" oh my god marisol is that you!"  
  
" Yes, its me" she gives my hug as does paloma.  
  
"Wow what are you doing here, I haven't seen you in about 6 years, you've changed so much."  
  
" Yeah prima what gives don't you love Theresa and me anymore"  
  
" Of course you guys but you both know I had dreams to achieve and this little town was not going to help me, and there is a specific reason why I am here, and its for you Theresa" I hear her sigh  
  
" if mama sent you don't bother no one can help me"  
  
" hey what am I chop liver, I can help you and the way I am going to do it is going to be fun, so start packing the both of you"  
  
" packing? Are you smoking' again?"  
  
" Ha ha very funny paloma, but no I ain't smoking, and yes to pack we all need a vacation away from this hell, and Theresa I want no back talk you coming I have already talked to aunt pilar and she can't wait to see you be happy again"  
  
" I doubt that's going to happen but your right we do need a vacation"  
  
" Good, so I have to run and do a few errands but I will be back in a hour"  
  
" Oh what kind of of clothes to we pack, because let me tell you prima all I have is verano ( Summer) clothes, since I haven't shopped since I came back"  
  
" great you don't have to worry, we are going some where hott!"  
  
" well aren't you going to tell us where?"  
  
" nope it's a secret so hurry up the clock is tickin'"  
  
"ok, but wait why don't we walk you to the door."  
  
" ok, oh before I forget I met your friends"  
  
" Oh god are they still going at it?"  
  
I couldn't believe her when she said that, her Ex-boyfriend and best friend ( soon to be Ex) are down there making out and she is cool with it, she really does needs some guidance.  
  
" Yeah. But how can you stand it?"  
  
" That's what I tell her, how can they tell her they are her best friends when they don't care!"  
  
"They do care!"  
  
" Look cuz, I don't know what planet you came from but here on earth what there doing is worng especially in fronr of you! Or have you forgotten how fox used you to get to whitney."  
  
" he didn't use me he just…"  
  
" Yeah he just used you, but don't worry by the end of this summer, when you hear the name fox or ethan you will say: who?"  
  
" ok, yeah whatever you say"  
  
" hey don't believe me I don't care but mark my words theresa I will make you forget about them" With that said we reached down the bottom of the stairs and I think about if they heared me, well guess what? I don't care, they need to hear it. They open the door and I leave.  
  
" Oh hey theresa, um who was that?"  
  
" what she didn't say who she was?"  
  
" No the bitch said to me she didn't give it"  
  
" hey that's my cousin whit-ney"  
  
" oh is she right, theresa?"  
  
" yeah whitney and I don't appreciate you callling her that, lets go paloma we have to pack"  
  
" Pack?"  
  
" Yeah fox this involves outing clothes in a suitcase"  
  
" I know that, but where are you going?"  
  
" I don't know, my cousin didn't say"  
  
"oh"  
  
As I leave the Russell home I make my way to a big tall building. The Crane Building. There I park and make my way through the doors and without hestiation I make my way to the top floor and with protest of his secretary I walk there the doors, and there he is…  
  
" Hello, Alistar, did you miss me?  
  
Well that's chapter 2, I hope you liked it I am happy for the positve feedback keep them coming…  
  
marisol 


	3. Leaving

Chapter 3  
  
Disclamer: I don't own anything  
  
And just to say in the future it will be a therox but for now I am going to let theresa have some fun and make fox realize what he is missing  
  
" Hello, Alistar, did you miss me?  
  
" Marisol, what a pleasant surprise."  
  
" Oh Alistar you know it isn't a surprise when you know the person is here already. I swear sometimes I think you have a tag on me or something"  
  
"Well my dear, maybe I do but I haven't been able to locate you in awhile, and when I first received news you were coming, I wondered why? You said after that night you would never step foot in Harmony again."  
  
" Well I did say that didn't I? But as you know things changed and I can't run forever. So that's why I am here, also as you know Theresa has been stuck in a rut, and my aunt asked if I could help her out. So here I am."  
  
" Hmm I know that Theresa has gotten in some tough patches but I am not sure that's all you're here for."  
  
Damn it he knows me too well. " Well Alistar I am here for other things, first I came to get rid of some pestes that have been in my way, as well as Theresa's."  
  
" really and who might that be."  
  
" Well, the first is Rebecca." She needs to pay for what she has done to me and to Theresa.  
  
" Rebecca, ah yes she is quite the flea, but remember she is a crane now"  
  
"Has that ever stopped me before."  
  
He chuckles " No I guess not, so I am guessing you need help"  
  
" Yes and no, you see I could do this by myself but what fun would that be. Consequently I have decided that you will help me."  
  
" How reassured you are.."  
  
" Well Alistar if you haven't forgotten I still know your little secret."  
  
" you might but you can't prove it."  
  
" hmm what if I told you I could"  
  
" Hmm…your quite the devil aren't you?"  
  
" of course I am I learned from the best"  
  
"Fine I will go on with this plan, but only because I am bored"  
  
" Good now Alistar I have been informed of some devastating news, some people we knew who we all cared deeply have resurrected."  
  
" what the hell are you talking about?"  
  
" Look at this file"  
  
" What the hell is this? It can't be"  
  
" oh but it is, and I have some plans up my sleeve for them, so don't try to kill them Alistar, I have written my plan in the file on what I am doing with the first one so you are not to kill him,but as for the second you may do what the hell you want."  
  
" Oh don't worry I will."  
  
" Anyway I will call later to inform you about the plan with Rebecca" I hear him mumbling something in his breath so I ask him again.  
  
" well?"  
  
" oh, yes of course."  
  
" good-bye"  
  
" ah marisol before you go how about you truly give me a warm surprise"  
  
He walks over and places his dirty hands on my waist, I can't believe he said that, I wanted to gag, but I had to play along or else the plan woudn't work. " Oh poor Al, it seems like the whores you called assistants can't give you enough loving…"  
  
In a husky voice he says " hmm I haven't tasted you in along time, how about…"  
  
I interrupt him before he could finish his sentence " well sorry to burst your bubble you won't ever taste me." I said very annoyed.  
  
" that's what you think my dear, but maybe for another time. So good-bye"  
  
As I leave the building and towards my car I think about the man who made me loose my innocence, he would pay dearly just like the rest of them.I drive back to the Russell home praying that I don't see more than kissing going on in there. But as I look in I only see Fox, hmm it looks like Whitney left. I ring the door bell and he lets me in but before I can go he says to me:  
  
" I know why you hate me and I guess I can't blame you"  
  
" excuse me?"  
  
" Look I know you know everything"  
  
" Your right I do know everything but let me tell you this Fox I don't hate you, hate is a strong word, I have to give you the benefit of the doubt you were there sometimes for my cousin and I appreciate that"  
  
" Well its good to know you don't hate me, I can't stand it if people hate me, but can I ask you where you are going?"  
  
" oh on our trip, well I guess you can keep a secret, we are going to San Juan, Puerto Rico"  
  
" really I have been there its beautiful "  
  
" yes it is, I would invite you but you have a girlfriend and we wouldn't want her jealous now would we, and I hope you don't mind me asking but where is she?"  
  
"Oh she ran out to go to the store for a sec"  
  
"Hmm.. that's funny I would a thought you would have gone too, because it almost looks like you both are joint at the hip"  
  
" Yeah it does seem that way doesn't, you don't like Whitney do you?"  
  
Hmm DUH! What gave you the hint " Well I wont lie I don't like her"  
  
" I am sorry I don't want to sound to judgmental but you don't know Whitney she been through a lot, and she is very nice"  
  
Nice? Eh, well I guess Fox is blinder than I thought, too bad. " well Fox I do know her and even though I might not know her as well as you do, some things never change"  
  
" what do you mean you know her? Isn't this the first time in meeting her?"  
  
" No Fox, actually I known Whitney as long as I have known Theresa".  
  
" Really? She didn't seem to remember you a little while ago."  
  
" Well Fox the memory is a tricky thing, sometimes you may choose not to remember things that were too painful or truthful"  
  
" really well…"  
  
Before Fox could give a reply Whitney came in and had the look of jealouy, just like I said some things never change. And it looks like Fox saw the same look, maybe I don't give him enough credit.  
  
" umm whats going on in here?"  
  
" oh nothing whit I was getting to know Theresa's cousin, she says that she knows you? Do you remember her ?"  
  
" No I don't remember, I would have if you 're Theresa's family"  
  
" well let me refresh your memory my name is marisol"  
  
" um no that doesn't ring a bell"  
  
" ok how about…( as I whisper in her ear) Jonathan."  
  
By the look on her face all the memories came flooding back to her, if I do say so myself is was quite hilarious.  
  
" Whit are you ok its looks like you just saw a ghost"  
  
" Don't worry Fox she'll be ok right whit-ney?"  
  
" err…yes"  
  
" good now if you'll excuse me I have to go and get Theresa and Paloma"  
  
As I look over at Whitney I see the anger in her eyes and the shame as well. I chuckle softly, don't worry Whitney you too will get what's coming to you soon. But before I made it to the second step Theresa and Paloma came down. Good I can't wait to leave.  
  
" Oh whitney are you ok? You look pale"  
  
" oh don't worry Theresa, I was just refreshing Whitney's memory, it looks like she had forgotten about me"  
  
" really whit I would thought you would never have forgotten about her"  
  
" hmm am I missing something?"  
  
" No use in worrying I am sure whit-ney will fill you in on our past"  
  
" well are we leaving or what prima I cant wait to feel warm weather"  
  
" yes were leaving now"  
  
" aren't you going to say bye whit"  
  
" NO" she said in annoyed way  
  
" oh well I will say bye for the both of us"  
  
--------------------- "Are right ladies are we all set"  
  
"yes" they said in unison, but as I was pulling out fox came and tapped on Theresa's window.  
  
" Fox?"  
  
" I just came to say good bye and I hope you have a great time and hey maybe I will come and visit"  
  
" that would be nice, umm where is whit?"  
  
" oh she wasn't feeling to well she just said to me she wished you a happy trip"  
  
" Oh, okay bye"  
  
" bye"  
  
As I look through the rear view window the expression on Fox's face is saddness like if he lost his best friend… as I was thinking about this paloma interrupted my thoughts  
  
" So marisol whitney didn't remember you?"  
  
" nope I guess she didn't but when I said Jonathan in her ear she remembered"  
  
" hey why'd do that, you how much Whitney liked him?"  
  
" Theresa the only reason she liked him was because I had him she could have had anyone else but of course she could not sleep knowing that she wasn't occupying his dreams"  
  
" yeah I guess so"  
  
Oh Theresa you don't even know the whole story, but soon you will. Just like everyone else including Fox he needs to get out of that relationship before she destroys him too.  
  
SPOILERS: The girls arrive at Puerto rico, fox questions whit about marisol, and then later on a new character is introduced.  
  
I am happy for all the positive feedback. So please continue the feedback. 


	4. Dillie, Toots

Chapter 4  
  
Disclaimer: see chapter 3, got it?  
  
As we arrived to the airport for our flight I look around at harmony from the plane and think about the chaos that I will cause but I am not feeling guilty, why should I? A lot has happen to me here but everything will come out, I hope that Harmony is ready for it, but whether its ready or not, here I come.  
  
As we walked in we took in the condo. Or shall is say they did. I personally did not want a traditional condo so I made it a little bigger, lets see it has a big kitchen, that I hardly am in, I have a living room and it has a theme of black. I guess that day when I was picking the colors I was feeling black, and well it doesn't stain either. The three bedrooms, also have a theme but with more detail, the first bedroom was a bedroom you wanted to be in when you needed a peaceful night of rest. Every thing is the color of lavender and it smells like it two. On one side of the wall, there is a picture of a pond and if you look at it enough you feel like your right there, at the pond. Its very peaceful, I have spent many crying nights there. The next bedroom has a theme of Chilly peppers, don't ask why but I always wanted a room that way, I guess I sleep there when I need a good laugh, it has a bunch of cartoons eating chilly peppers and there different reactions to them. It's quite funny and did I mention a poster of the band. And last but not least is the room titled "Passions" this has to be my favorite room in the damn condo. I guess you can say like those people on TV this is where the "magic happens" but to tell you the truth I have only been in here with one man, Dylan. But I don't want to talk about him just yet.  
  
" well this is the condo our humble home for the next 2 months"  
  
" wow prima it's beautiful you truly have out done yourself"  
  
"well Paloma when you have a drive to do something you do it, with out hesitation"  
  
" yeah Paloma is right it's gorgeous"  
  
"well how about we get packed and go out"  
  
" out? are you crazy I am tired prima"  
  
"tired? This is Puerto Rico were out here to have fun and play"  
  
"Yeah Paloma, marisol is right, it's a beautiful day lets go!"  
  
"If you think the daytime is good wait until you see the night life the men here are beautiful and why should we deny them, we need to give them what they want, us?"  
  
"I am happy to see your sense of humor still intact"  
  
"hey what's that suppose to mean?"  
  
" look prima, Theresa and I were talking about you when you left us to pack, you see we knew that you changed, mama told us, but when you came you were another person?"  
  
" another person, I am still me see?"  
  
" yeah we know now, but in Harmony it look like you had a wall around you, you didn't even crack a joke! Why are you hiding?"  
  
"Look you both need to understand I detest Harmony, and some of the people in it, and maybe your right I do put up a wall, put its because I need to or else…"  
  
" or else what prima? Are you afraid of getting hurt."  
  
"Yes ok! I am. But can you blame me I haven't step in Harmony since that night I didn't even except to come back"  
  
" why? What happen to you that night?"  
  
" I can't, can't tell you"  
  
"please maybe we can help"  
  
"no! no one can help I am a lost cause ok?!"  
  
Just then the door bell rung.  
  
" who the hell is it? If I know you go away if I don't go away too!"  
  
" hey I didn't know you were back in town I thought it was just a rumor"  
  
" Dylan" I whisper as I make my way to the door  
  
Back in Harmony  
  
" so did you say bye to them?"  
  
" yeah Whit I did, I don't why you didn't I said good bye for you"  
  
" well I am sorry it's just that bitch Marisol is there and I just don't like her ok?"  
  
" why you don't even know?"  
  
" and you do? Let me tell you Fox she ruined my life when I was a teenager, I hate her"  
  
" Whit that's a strong word ( he says remembering what Marisol told him) she might of changed, looks at me I changed when I came to Harmony"  
  
" yeah but that's you, were talking about her"  
  
" wow I have never seen this side of you before the hate in your eyes when I say marisol is overwhelming, all I ask is don't judge just yet"  
  
" look fox I know you mean well, but butt out"  
  
" why don't you tell me about her?"  
  
" well let's see she stole everything I wanted, and she is a bitch ok end of discussion."  
  
" wait Whitney that isn't any info at all, why don't you tell me about her as in personality?"  
  
" look Fox I don't want too, I am going out"  
  
" Fine I have to go to work and finish something's then, bye"  
  
" Damn you, damn you to hell marisol, I wont let you win this time, I wont!"  
  
Outside the Russell Home  
  
" I wonder why Whitney hates her so much, I guess I will have to do some digging myself"  
  
" Hey toots"  
  
" dyllie I told you never to call me toots"  
  
"and I told you never to call me dyllie, only if where in a bedroom and we are…"  
  
" Dylan is here everyone!" I interrupt him before he could say anymore  
  
" Everyone? Who else am here I thought you and I were alone we have lots to catch up on"  
  
" well sorry to burst your bubble my cousins are here, see" From the door I point at Paloma and Theresa.  
  
"you actually have family?"  
  
" yes dumb-ass I do"  
  
" well then allow me to introduce myself"  
  
" Marisol's cousins my name is Dylan"  
  
" well hello Dylan my name is Theresa and this is my sister Paloma."  
  
" well nice to meet you ladies, marisol you never told me that you have very beautiful cousins"  
  
" Shut up Mr. Banning or else I will have to throw you out and off the premises"  
  
" Mr. Banning, Dylan Banning?"  
  
" Yes that is my name don't wear it out, why do you ask?"  
  
" that name seems familiar to me, I don't know why though?"  
  
"ok, well what's your last name?"  
  
"Lopez-Fitzgerald"  
  
"By any chance did you marry the infamous Mr. Crane"  
  
" erg! Yes, you probably heard of my through the tabloids"  
  
" Actually I have heard more about you from a friend"  
  
" a friend? Who is it?"  
  
" His name is Fox, Fox crane"  
  
" ah yes Fox I know him, then that why your name seems familiar you went to boarding school with Fox he told me all about that."  
  
" All good I hope?"  
  
" umm well not really you guys truly where a match"  
  
" then you must let me take you dinner where I can clear my name"  
  
" well if you insist I will"  
  
" good, tonight around 8"  
  
" yes that sounds good" Just then she left to go to her room.  
  
" well Dylan you surly don't waste time"  
  
" hmm do I hear something different in your voice? Yes it sounds like, mmm like Jealousy yeah that's it jealously"  
  
" Oh yeah Dylan, ( I say sarcastically) but just make sure you don't hurt her understood"  
  
" Did I ever hurt you toots, and don't worry it isn't a date"  
  
" fine whatever, looks like its only you and me lomes, lomes?"  
  
" It looks like a loner night to me?"  
  
" ah well I guess I will go out by myself I need some entertainment, bye"  
  
As I made myself to my room I bumped in to Theresa.  
  
" oh oopps, oh hey marisol don't think that conversation before Dylan came is over, understood?"  
  
" Yes ma, and hey have a good time with Dylan"  
  
" are you ok me going out with him? because I just want a friendship"  
  
" I know, I am ok. Why do you ask?"  
  
" well me and lomes could see the sexual tension between the two of you and it was intense"  
  
" intense we do not have sexual tension alright? And yes we have dated a little bit"  
  
" hmm interesting…"  
  
"Theresa do not try anything ok, and I am off to have a walk"  
  
" don't worry, and ok I will see later then"  
  
Oh god Theresa's mind what am I going to do with it, it likes to get her in to trouble too much. Hmm I round the corner to go to the beach and just in time to see the sunset. I love sunsets there beautiful and peaceful and just then I hope Dylan can keep Theresa's mind off me because I am really not in the mood for interrogation. Every time I think of that word I think about a lamp toward my face, an I feel like I have to confess to murder err something. Anyway the sun is finally set and I continue to walk and just then I remember to call Alistar.  
  
" Mr. Crane here"  
  
" Alistar so glad your there have you been waiting for me?"  
  
" Why yes my dear, I have been waiting anxiously for your call." he says sarcastically  
  
" well don't sound to sarcastic, and are you ready for part I.  
  
" yes now hurry up I have work to do"  
  
" well this is what I want you to do…"  
  
Thank all who have read and reviewed please take the time and review. It gives me encouragement, and the next chapter it will talk about the dinner of Dylan and Theresa. Don't worry Thorax will get here sooner or later, first I have to take out the garbage. 


	5. Secret is coming out

Chapter 5

Summary: This is basically about Theresa and her Cousin Marisol. When Theresa looses everything, including Fox, her cousin comes to town to help. But her cousin has problems of herself, like why hasn't she step foot in harmony for seven years? Why does she have an alliance with Alistar? And how can she fix Theresa. Will fate intervene and make Fox realize his mistake or will it be too late? And what does she have in store for some residents in harmony? All these questions and more are to be answered.

A/N: Later on this will be a THEROX, I am sorry for those who thought she would hook up with someone else, for now this is definite, I hope that does not make you loose interest in this fic. Anyway thank you for all who have reviewed.

Sandy4eva: Thanks for the comments I appreciate them a lot, keep helping me, this is my first fanic and all. And I was wondering if you could be my beta. If yes ( I hope you do say yes) include your email address if your interested. Cuz I need some opinions on ideas.

Disclaimer: See chapter 3 got it?  
  
"Hello Clara, do I have any messages?"  
  
" No you don't Mr. Crane, are you going to work late tonight?"  
  
" Yes Clara I don't mind if you leave early."  
  
" Thank you Mr. Crane"  
  
" Your welcome"  
  
Stepping in to his office he starts thinking about his conversation with Whitney, he has never seen that side of Whitney, she is usually so sweet, that marisol must of done something to hurt her badly, so he decides to call someone about it  
  
"hmm I need to call the private investigators of the Cranes, let see his number should be in the directory"  
  
" Hello this is Mr. Strickland"  
  
" yes this is Fox crane and I need you to do some digging for me it concerns a Marisol Fitzgerald"  
  
" Right away Mr. Crane when do you need this by?"  
  
" ASAP"  
  
" Very well good bye"  
  
" Good Bye." I will make you pay marisol if you hurt Whitney  
  
" Yes this is Alistar"  
  
" Yes Mr. Crane I was just called by your grandson concerning a woman named Marisol Fitzgerald"  
  
" Really, he wants to know her or shall I say know her secrets. Umm whatever you find I want to see it first then I will decide what I give my grandson, understood?"  
  
" Yes sir"  
  
" What are you up to Foxworth? Well I think I need to make a phone call to Miss. Marisol and see how she wants to handle this situation"  
  
" Hello"  
  
" Hello"  
  
" Alistar, what a displeasing surprise."  
  
" Well you are correct it is displeasing, my grandson wants to know what you did to Whitney?"  
  
" What?! What I did to Whit-ney oh please, Let me guess he hired the Cranes private investigator, and like a good boy called you and informed you of this"  
  
" Yes he did, I guess my grandson wants to know why his whore of a girlfriend hates you. And just out of observation this situation is quite ironic isn't he thinks you did something wrong when it was her"  
  
" What a great observation! And Alistar I would have never known you also had dislike Whitney"  
  
" Like the ol'saying goes like mother like daughter, so how are you going to handle this, my dear"  
  
" I will handle it tomorrow now if you don't mind I would like to know if you sent the magazine to Rebecca yet?"  
  
" Yes I did she should be getting it with in a couple hours"  
  
" Good, later"  
  
" bye"  
  
I think I need to have a conversation with Mr. Fox, I don't like it when people snoop around me and don't tell me what the hell they want to know.  
  
" This is a nice restaurant Dylan"  
  
" Well only the best for a cousin of Marisol"  
  
" Not that I mind Dylan your charm but this is strictly a friendship dinner, I know you still love marisol"  
  
" Love marisol? No I care but I don't love her"  
  
" When you came to the house it was very obvious to me and Paloma, so what happen to you guys?"  
  
" Look Theresa I know you mean well but marisol wants nothing but a pal, she doesn't want a relationship"  
  
" So you admit it you love her?"  
  
" well if you can see it I guess I can't deny it can I?"  
  
" Yeah, but don't avoid the question something happen, one of you pushed away"  
  
" Yeah well it wasn't me it was her, she doesn't let me in, I mean I was with her sometimes and she puts ups these wall that to me that not even Osama bin laden can destroy and others times, she is completely carefree, that's one of the reasons I fell in love with her, her sense of humor is beautiful, other girls are so afraid of being themselves and she isn't like that"  
  
" Man you have it bad"  
  
" Oh really? What about you and Fox?"  
  
" Hold on right there, there isn't a me or fox ok?"  
  
" Look Theresa I don't why you slept with Ethan but why did you destroy what you had with Fox?"  
  
" I don't want to talk about it…"  
  
" Look Theresa I told you about Marisol and I think I deserve the same amount of respect"  
  
" I slept with Ethan so Fox could have a way out"  
  
" A way out, a way out of what?"  
  
" of my relationship with him"  
  
" Theresa, you wanted him to break up with you? Why?"  
  
" Because, I knew he wasn't in love with me, he was in love with Whitney"  
  
" You knew?"  
  
" Of course I knew, I am not stupid! I but two and two together and I figured it out, and then when I heard him on the dock my predictions were right."  
  
" But Theresa why would you sacrifice your self that way, you also deserve happiness"  
  
" Maybe but not in this lifetime"  
  
" So I guess you and I are basically in the same boat except Fox loves someone else and Marisol doesn't love me at all"  
  
" yep"  
  
" Mr. Crane speaking"  
  
" Hello Fox, this is marisol"  
  
" Oh hi marisol how was the trip"  
  
" it was good, but lets cut down to the point of this point less phone call, I Mr. Crane don't like people snooping around me or shall I say investigating things that aren't any of their business, if you want to know something I suggest a phone call or a letter or better yet asking in person but never hiring a private investigator, understood?"  
  
" well, umm ok?"  
  
" Now what the hell do you want to know?"  
  
" First how did you find out I was investigating you? "  
  
" I have my ways"  
  
" ok then I want to know why Whitney hates you so much?"  
  
" I believe you already asked me this and I told you to ask her, but I am willing to bet she called me a bitch and left you hanging, am I correct?"  
  
" ummm yes, yes you are"  
  
" Well I don't have the time so I will give you the cliff notes version, ready? Ok Whitney was jealous of me because all the boys I got, the boys she used to get were airheads and mind weren't, and the boys I liked didn't like or better yet wouldn't even pay attention to her at all because of her egotistical ways, such as checking her hair every fives minutes or her make up, she thought prettiness could get her anything and boy was she wrong, but one boy in particular that she wanted was Jonathan but he never wanted her, and he told her that, so he asked me if I could help him get Whitney of his back, so I said sure. Well he and I went on a date and instantly clicked, so we decided to give a relationship a try.  
  
" and Whitney wasn't to pleased"  
  
"Well your right she wasn't pleased, and she tried to break us up, for 6 months he and I were together, the longest relationship either of us had, and Whitney hated this so much that she kept planning, and planning on breaking us up, and well to make this shorter she succeeded I left and she got Jonathan but it was to late, he still didn't want her even though I was no longer there, and that made her realize that guys wanted me more than looks, they were in it for something deeper and she only had guys that liked her for here prettiness, and I am willing to bet ever since then she has hated that."  
  
" umm I don't know what to say?"  
  
" Well lets talk about the present she has always had a problem having conversations with guys that she has just met, so when she saw us having a deep conversation, she was jealous of the fact that I just met you and I could do that and she still can't. Now let me asked you a question that I want you to think about. Have you ever had a good conversation with Whitney not evolving kissing, or yelling or having sex? Hmm. Anyway if you want to check the audacity of this story please feel free to look up people we went in high school with. OK? Now of you don't mind I have better things to do then bring up a painful past."  
  
-Click-  
  
" wow"  
  
" Hello, are you Rebecca Crane?"  
  
" Yes I am are you the new pool boy?"  
  
" Umm no"  
  
" too bad I bet you would look good with out a shirt"  
  
" Well I am only a deliverer, here you go please sign here"  
  
" Good-Bye Mrs. Crane"  
  
" hmm what's this? OH MY GOD. The tabloid of Ethan's paternity but this isn't the same one, it's a different one with me and Gwen's picture, and a different headline, this head line says "Captured the real people behind the Down Fall of the ex heir", oh no some knows our secret"  
  
" Mother what is going on I heard your scream from the other room"  
  
" Gwennie look at that"  
  
" Why the hell is Ethan's Tabloid doing here"  
  
" No it isn't his tabloid it's another one and look and those two pictures"  
  
" Mother that's us, what are you trying to do to us?"  
  
" I am not doing anything Gwen"  
  
" Look mother the note on the back"  
  
Dear Hotchkiss's  
  
Karma IS a Bitch  
  
" Oh my"  
  
" Mother what are we going to do?"  
  
" Don't worry Gwennie some is just trying to play us, this isn't real"  
  
" What isn't real?"  
  
" Ethan, umm what mother is trying to say is nothing real these days I mean can you truly believe what newspapers say"  
  
" Well I don't know Gwen Newspapers provide us a basic source of what's going on around the world and locally"  
  
" Yeah see mother just what I was trying to tell you"  
  
" Your right Gwen what could I have been thinking"  
  
" Come on Ethan you and I have something's to do right?"  
  
" Oh right"  
  
Shit! What am I going to do if I don't figure out whose doing this me and Gwen will lose everything, what kind of of game are they trying to pull and what tricks do they have up their sleeve. Damn it! Judgment day has come for us.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
" Marisol was right I will have a good time with this"  
  
------------------------------------  
  
" Well Theresa I had a great time"  
  
" me too"  
  
-Cell phone rings-  
  
"Sorry"  
  
" Don't be bye"  
  
" bye"  
  
" Dylan here"  
  
" Hey its me fox"  
  
" Fox hey, umm... What's going on?"  
  
" hey are you getting laid?"  
  
" No actually I just had a date with a friend"  
  
" really who?"  
  
" Theresa"  
  
" Theresa? What the hell are you doing with her?!"  
  
" hey come down dude it was just a dinner, god is it me or are you jealous and how do you know its Miss. Lopez- Fitzgerald"  
  
" I am not jealous I have the women I love "  
  
" Not sounding very convincing are you? And why are you avoiding the question"  
  
" Shut-up"  
  
" So what is it? Are you going to keep ranting about Theresa?"  
  
" I am not jealous ok and I called for nothing, I was just calling a friend up"  
  
" Oh"  
  
" Look I got to go"  
  
" later. Hmm I guess Fox does love Theresa still, he can deny it, but its true, he freaked that I was on a date with her, and how did he know it was his Theresa, but whatever, I really think he has nothing with Whitney but lust, nothing more. Now if I could convince Theresa that Fox does love her and didn't use her. Jeeze listen to me I sound like I am stuck in a soap opera."  
  
---------------------------  
  
" Hey Theresa, how was dinner?"  
  
" Don't dinner me you and I are going to have a talk and your going to tell me everything that happened in harmony even if I have to beat the shit of you!"  
  
" Damn it Dylan what the hell did you do?!"  
  
I hope you all liked this chapter, it's kinda of filler of what's next chapter. Next chapter is probably about Marisol and her past so I needed something to open the doors to it. And the Alistar alliance will be reveled a bit next chapter . SO Please take the time and review I appreciate everyone who reviewed and read thank you. And keep reviewing it inspires me to keep going.


	6. Anninversay part one

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: See chapter 3 Anniversary Part I

"Theresa I am not in the mood for this!"

" Well you better get in to the mood, because I hate being in the dark about things"

"Look, I just had an eventful night…ok?"

"What happen?"

"we are just full of questions aren't we?"

"Just tell me"

"you want to know, FINE, your ex-boyfriend has called an investigator to find out things about me and lets just say I wasn't too happy, so I called and confronted"

"what the hell does fox want to know ?"

"I guess he and his beloved girlfriend got in to a fight, about me, and lets just say she let out a side that he wasn't too familiar with"

"what do you mean by that did she yell and say she hated you err something?"

"Yup, I guess he hasn't seen this side of her towards anyone except her mother, and to act with me in that manner to someone whom she just had re-met after like seven years is surprising to him…but I guess some people never change"

"wow so he is seeing her true colors basically is what your saying?"

"yes, and don't give me that BS about she is soooo innocent"

"well like I said I really don't know what to say, whit has never done anything to me"

"well to me she has" (I muttered and to you too.) and I will be damned if she gets away with it"

"Here we go, let me in marisol what are you hiding?"  
  
When Theresa asked me that question I thought instantly about two words that she used; hiding and the other secrets. Secrets destroy lives, you may get away with it and take your secret to the grave, but how can we be sure that no one else knows. For instance my secret, it haunts me every night, I can still recall every scent, every detail. When you go through some thing like I did, it never leaves you. But for me my secret is known, one man knows this and it's Alistar. He is the one that knows.

For certain I can't be sure he will take it to the grave because if I betray him he will let it out and I will be humiliated. He helped me hide, so basically I owe him to an extent. Oh there's the second word, hiding. I have hid for seven years, and basically have made a good life for myself, but is it ever enough? These walls that Theresa talks about are true I even admitted to it, but am I ready to tell her about the night. Will she believe in me? I have no proof but I do have the memory and emotional scarring. But would she believe me or Whitney? I guess this is it. My secret comes out….  
  
"look Theresa I guess your right it is time I let you in…but remember what I say to you is the truth if you wish to believe me so be it if you don't that's you purgative too"  
  
"ok…but maybe you should tell some one else too"

"what are you talking about? I am only telling you! "

"no, no your not. Dylan deserves to hear this too" "DYLAN!!!! I can't tell him, I won't tell him"

"he deserves to know what made you pull away from him"

"you guys talked about my relationship with him?! This just great… "

"he deserves to know because he loves you marisol, he cares he can help you through this"

"he loves me? Theresa don't. I promised myself a long time ago that I don't deserve happiness"

"what do you mean? he wants you marisol more than just sex but he is in love; let him in"

"I thought I could do this, I-can't-do-this-I-need-to-leave"

"marisol wait!"

" God what is wrong with me, I can't breakdown here, I wont, why can't this be a dream; let me wake up! It's not funny anymore! I said crying  
  
" no its not"  
  
" Dylan"  
  
"Theresa called me, she worried that you're going to do something stupid"  
  
" Stupid, my whole life is stupid"  
  
" You are not stupid nor your life"  
  
" I can't do this I need to go"  
  
" Look I cant force you to tell anything but I can tell you this I am here for you and what Theresa told you is true I do love you, I just ask you to let me in, let me fix your heart , let me mend your soul"  
  
" Oh Dylan where do I start"  
  
" From the beginning"  
  
" It all started seven years ago, I was 17 and of course my best friend was Theresa, and Theresa had a friend named Whitney, well I can tell you that I disliked Whitney a lot, she was very conceded and thought she could get very guy, but there was one guy she couldn't get. His name was Jonathan.

He was a senior and well to say the least the senior guys thought that she was a slut too, all she did was make passes at them even if they with there girlfriends! So yeah well one day she was going after Jonathan more than usual, so as I was leaving my class I bumped in to him and he immediately recognized me as Whitney's friend, I of course corrected him, and told him my cousin was the only one she was friends with. So I guess he told me how the Whore (Whitney) would keep making passes at him even though he told here to step off. So I basically told him to get a girlfriend.

So he said that he tried that but all the girlfriends were either to wimpy or just plain scared. So I said then get one that is assertive, aggressive but not too aggressive.

And he says where can I get one? I told him I don't know, then he looked at me for a sec and asked me to help him, by first instinct was hell no! he would just be using me but then I thought it would be a good lesson to teach Whitney. So I agreed. Well to say no more, he and I clicked. No longer was it a game to get Whitney I was falling in love him, and everyone would tell me that he was too. But I didn't believe until, one day Whitney came up to me and said that she would get Jonathan at whatever cost and that he was just using me to get to her, in a way it was true. But before I could answer Jonathan came out and told Whitney to go to hell that I was his girlfriend and that he was falling for me.

I couldn't even respond and then he looked at me and I saw it was true. His hazel eyes reveled that he was falling for me, an instant he kissed me but it wasn't like the kisses before, it was a kiss that you could taste and feel the love, from then on we were in-love, but I was thought about the words Whitney told me; she would get Jonathan at whatever cost, and one day I was going to regret not looking in to those words. So I guess I will get to the point my second last night in Harmony"  
  
-flashback-  
  
" Jonathan, stop…."  
  
" ok, ok, so tomorrow is a special day."  
  
" it is oh no I wont be here."  
  
" What?! You can't miss our anniversary I have spent a month getting it ready."  
  
" I love it when you angry you do this thing with your eyebrow that I find very sexy"  
  
" you will be the death of me"  
  
" and I love you too"  
  
" so tomorrow bright and early"  
  
" YES SIR"  
  
" bye my love"  
  
" bye"  
The next day I woke up and it was around eight o'clock. When I stretched I noticed a note attached to my finger, it was from Jonathan, I can't believe I remember the words but they were:  
  
Marisol,  
  
I hope your up, and reading this, our day starts off with you and I having breakfast, so meet me at the Book Café.  
  
Love,  
Your Love  
  
I arrived at the Book Café around nine. But as I walked in no one was there I ask the waitress and she asked if I was marisol and I said yes and told me a guy told her to give me a letter. Of course it was from Jonathan and it said that he did lie but the real day started with me going to the spa and getting a new dress. I was so excited, to me the day flew by, and before you know it I was at this boutique. A lady instantly came to me and said that my dress was already picked out.

When I walked in to the fitting room and saw this dress, I was amazed, it was black and red. It had ruffled sleeves and it stopped just below the knees. When I tried it on it fit perfectly, it hugged every curve, I let out a little giggle when the lady gave me the undergarment I guessed he picked that out too. You see I was still a virgin and I had already told him that was my gift to him. My virginity, he was surprised but happy at the same time, he said he would plan the perfect night. So this anniversary was very special to me, it was six months of bliss but it was special because I was giving myself to the man I love. So after I tried on my dress, I picked out some shoes.

My next stop was the salon, I really didn't want in up-do because those are just a hassle to take out so I decided some soft curls and waves would do fine. After that I applied some make up and at six o'clock on the dot the door bell was rung. After my family had the talk with him mainly Luis, I came down. He was wearing a black suit with the cuff lings I got him and a red and gold tie. He was so handsome. When I finally arrived at the bottom steps we were completely mesmerized with each other it took us a long five minutes to just get out of the door. When we got to the car he whispered in my ear I was the most beautiful creature in the world, I felt like I was on cloud nine. I told him he looked handsome as well.  
And our night continued….  
  
A/N: I have decided to make this two parts b/c it's really long. So thank you so much for those that have reviewed and read. Please continue to review it helps me a lot you all inspire me. Anyway the second part will be up hopefully tomorrow, if not, Friday. After the anniversary I will start talking about the revenge and Therox . But never fear, said they would get here sooner or later, lol.


	7. Anninversay part two

Chapter Seven  
  
Aniversary part II  
  
After we went out side he turned to me and said  
  
" Marisol this will be a night to remember, so first I am going to blindfold you.  
  
" Okay"  
  
After we were in the car of course I bugged him about where we were going and about 10 minutes later we arrived to our destination.  
  
" Were here, I am going to open the door, hold on"  
  
" Ooo I feel sand are we at…"  
  
" Yes, yes we are."  
  
When he took the blindfold off, the view was breath taking, I looked and in the middle of the beach was a tent, and in the tent was a table, with two chairs, it was adorned with lace and champagne. When we got closer, I saw strawberries covered in chocolate, and towards the ocean side of the table lay a basket.  
  
"This is beautiful…how did you do this?"  
  
" Oh that is me to know and you never to find out"  
  
" your so corny"  
  
" I love too"  
  
We walked over and sat down, we talked and had a wonderful time. Then according to him was the last part of the date:  
  
Marisol, I love you so much it hurts, if we argue which we hardly ever do, but when we do I can't sleep, I can't eat, all I think about is you and what I will do to make you happy. Marisol, today is our 6 month anniversary we have gone through a lot especially with our families not wanting us together. Also people not wanting us together, but that is in the past, and I want to focus on our future, one month ago I wnet to a jewrely store and I bought this, it not an engagement, it sort of a promise, it means that one day in the future we will get married, because I know I will never find someone that make me feel the way like you do, I want to have my babies, and I want to make a career of making you happy everyday of my life. You remember a couple months ago when my mother threaten to disown me if I continued this relationship, she asked me to think about and I have, I told her on the spot that is has been worth and always will be. When I told you this you comfort me by saying that it wouldn't matter where we lived or how much money we had, all that mattered to you was my love. And I know I never told this before but I cried over the phone when you told me that a tear sliently came down on my face, that was the greatest thing anyone has ever told me, that is when I decied I wanted to spen the rest of my life with you, so I hope you accept this ring…  
  
By the time he had finished I was crying, that was so beautiful  
  
" Of course I accept, I love you so much Jonathan, you are the one that makes me wake up in the morning. When my family is going through a tough time I know I can count on you to make feel better. I can talked to you about things that I never though possible. And what I said about it money and living quarters is the truth if I didn't have your love I would die…  
  
" I love you Marisol"  
  
" I love you too Jonathan"  
  
Right there he gave me a kiss full of passion and love.  
  
I whispered to him " make love to me"  
  
"here"  
  
"yes, it doesn't matter where as long as you're here with me"  
  
So right there on the beach we made love for the first time, it was perfect, until his cell went off..  
  
" Mother, I told you only to call me if this was an emergency"  
  
I couldn't hear what she was telling him but I knew it wasn't good  
  
" okay I will be right there"  
  
" What happen??"  
  
" My father something happened, I need to go , I am sorry I wanted to make love to you all night, but I guess we can't I promise I will make it up to you"  
  
" Its ok I understand do you want me to go with you"  
  
" no its okay, my mother is pissed that I am here with you and I don't want her to lash out on you, so I will take you home"  
  
" Wait its okay I am what about ten minutes away you go now I will walk"  
  
" I can't let you walk your not in the greatest shoes to make it"  
  
" Hey don't worry I will be ok, I love you now go"  
  
" I love you too, call me when you get in"  
  
" Ok" With that he left, and it was the last time I saw Jonathan. As I walked home I was about 2 minutes away when two men came up and grabbed me. They were where all black and they smelled like beer and cigarettes. I tried to scream but they knock me out, all I know is when I came to, they surrounded me and yelled obscene words to me, that is when the tallest one ripped my dress, and stripped me to my underwear, he took his dick out and ripped the last layer of my clothing he held me down and thrusted in me, of course I was sore, but when he did it I thought he broke something, it hurt so bad and I couldn't scream because they wrapped a piece of clothing around my mouth. When he finished I was bleeding so badly that I was faintly every so often, that is when the second one said he needed a release to he turned me over and thrusted in to my ass. I have never experience a pain like that, I think if they would have cut my throat I would have been better off. After he finished they beat me until I was unconscious. I have no other memory of what happen next all I know I walk up in a room with Jonathans mother next to me, first I thought someone found me, but I was wrong. She had a smile on, and it wasn't of sympathy it was of accomplishment, she did this to me, she hired those men to rape, I was furious, then I black out again, but when I came to I didn't open my eyes, but I heard voices, and I recognized them.  
  
" Wow she is in bad shape, I didn't think it would be that bad"

" Look Whitney you asked for help I gave it to you, don't back out now, what is done is done"

" can she see me?"

" Hello she blacked out no way can she see"

" ok so what happens now?"

" whitney have you learned nothing now we threaten here to leave"

" Oh"

" well I need to get going, what I did to Jonathans father for this to go through… I just need to go, I think its good you go to, we wouldn't want her to recognize you."

" But if she escapes?"

" Don't worry she probably wont have enough strength to get up, now lets go"

After they left, I panicked, who could I call to help me? No one would believe me I would be ridiculed, gossiped about. So I called someone who I knew would help me if the bargain was right. I called the infamous Alistar Crane, he and my family haven't gotten along since the beginning of time. But he was my only hope. So I called, he laughed but I bargained with him a deal, if he could take me out of harmony and help me out for a year I would do anything, lets just say as a teenager I didn't understand the extent of those words. So he did, he took me out of the house and we left on the crane jet.

end of flashback

For a year I lived in LA, that's where I met you Dylan. For a year I was Alistar Cranes assistant or as I like to call the whore. I am so ashamed of what I did, but as his "assistant" I learned the ropes and when the year was up, I left, I saved enough money to go anywhere… "

And you chose San Juan, PR"

" Yes I did, I finished school here and got a scholarship, I went to England and studied England business abroad…and well the rest is history"

" Wow, I am glad you didn't go in to much detail, just what you said was powerful"

" Well and to answer Theresa's question the reason I pushed you was because I haven't been in-love since I was 17 and from that I have bad memories toward the end, I guess I am afraid that you will judge who I am, and how I got here"

" Look at me, I don't care about your past, I care about you here now with me, I will never let you go, just let me love you"

" okay, my heart is open and so is my soul, just don't break it"

" I won't"

" So does this mean you and me…:"

" Yep and I need your help on something"

' What?" " Theresa and Fox"

" what do you mean? you want them together again"

" Yes, Fox is an idoit and now he needs to know what kind of woman he has"

" Wait! You cant tell Fox yet, I have plans for Whitney, when we go back to Harmony and I won't let you ruin them"

" What plans?"

" I will tell you in time"

" Wait before we go, who was Jonathans mother?"

" Rebecca Hotchkiss"

" you mean the same one that Theresa…"

" Yes the one in only and lets just say my revenge for her is just starting"

Right then I got uo and walked along the beach, he intertwined his fingers with mine, the silence was comfortable, I knew that he needed a chance to soak everything in.

" Thank you"

" For what?"

" For letting me in, I will help you through this"

" I know you will, I guess its time to tell Theresa"

We walked to the front of the door " Yep, but don't worry I am here this time"

" Thank you" I give him a squeeze and we walked through the doors, where we see Theresa patiently waiting for us. My secret is out…I should feel better right? Wrong I feel worse, I feel vulnerable, and I have this feeling in the pit of my stomach, the same feeling I got that night. Something is coming, and this happiness I share with Dylan isn't going to last long…but whatever surprises are coming, I am ready. I Just hope Rebecca is ready for mine and the rest of Harmony, secrets are going to come out…

A/n: YAY that is finished, I hope you all like it, please READ AND REVIEW I appreciate all the wonderful comments you all have given me THANK YOUUUUUUU! Remember even though Dylan wants THEROX together doesn't not mean there won't be obstacles, same goes for Dylan and Marisol. So please continue to


	8. Surprise

Chapter 8 Surprise!  
  
After letting out all my deepest feelings and past experiences I felt quite empty, hallow in the sense that I had nothing holding my relationship with me and Dylan back. He makes me feel like how Jonathan had. Loved, and Appreciated. He made me feel as if I was a little baby fragile who had to be nussled and cared for. And that was slightly true considering that I had so many hidden emotions within that I won't let anyone through. But it seems like he could get through if he wanted. For instance the moment after I had told Theresa the truth and ours eyes for the slightest second meet I felt as if he was searching my soul trying to find something until my eyes left his. And for that slight second I felt whole. It felt as if he would allow me some happiness this lifetime. That's until I noticed he would never be able to take Jonathan's place but since he seemed to fill a little peice of the void I begged him to stay over for the night.  
  
We managed to talk for hours. Until about 5 am in the morning before we fell side by side in eachothers arms a sleep. And here I am about 51 minutes later awake. And of course the feeling is still here but worse. So I decide to think about something else, and it hits me, the whole point of going to harmony was to help Theresa and get even with some people, but just a couple hours ago, she was the one comforting me. Isn't supposed to be the other way around? And I realize that I have slacked off of the plan. The revenge and to make this a summer to remember? What the hell! I untangle myself from Dylan's arms and go to the bathroom.  
  
It was only about 6:15 when I got out so I decided to take a run. I haven't ran in a long time but helps clear my head. I think about Rebecca, and how I will have to cut my plan, I need to focus my priorities else where. First things first I need to get Theresa in to the scene. I know that Dylan says that Fox loves her, but first she needs to have some fun. I keep running and think about Jonathan, I wonder he is doing? Is he fine, does he still think of me or does he hate me? Who am I kidding he probably has a wife and 3.5 kids. Just then I saw the sun coming up and decided to go back home.  
  
"hey your up early"  
  
"yeah I heard you leave"  
  
"I am sorry I need to clear my head"  
  
"oh, are you ok now?"  
  
"yep, hey do you if Theresa is up?"  
  
" uh no but I have news to tell you Paloma left last night back to Mexico,"  
  
"oh, why?"  
  
"before we went to bed I bumped in to her in the hallway and that she felt that this was Theresa's vacation and that she missed her friends, but she didn't want to say good bye because she knew that both you and Theresa would convince her to stay"  
  
"oh, but she did say she would call right?"  
  
"yeah"  
  
"well how about we make some breakfast I am starving the run made me hungry"  
  
"yeah lets, umm so what are you going to do today?"  
  
" well I thought I could go shopping with Theresa get some new outfits check on some things in the workplace, and go clubbing tonight"  
  
" really? Hmm and to what club?"  
  
"club Mama, of course all the hot guys are there and Theresa needs someone"  
  
"hey I told you Fox was still in to her"  
  
"yes you did and I will help them get together but in the mean time Fox needs to realize what's he is missing, and Theresa needs to have some fun"  
  
"Fun? Eh"  
  
"Yes fun, I am the queen of fun and naughtiness"  
  
"The Queen of Naughtiness yes, but of fun"  
  
"hey I am fun, I will show you tonight at the club got it, good"  
  
"good because I cant wait"  
  
Just then Dylan came over and wrapped his arms around and kissed me, I haven't kissed him in awhile, and lets just say he is a good kisser. But as we were getting hot and heavy on the counter, Theresa came in.  
  
"Oh my, what is going on here? This is a place of food, not of obscenest!" she said in a southern bell style  
  
" Obscene, well Theresa you haven't seen obscene yet. But I will save you from it and stop, and in return we cooked breakfast"  
  
" good I am hungry"  
  
After we ate I explained to Theresa about Paloma and about our day. She was a little hurt that her baby sister left but was happy we were going shopping. So after we cleaned up Dylan left and we were off to our bedrooms. An hour later we emerged fully cleaned and clothed and left to go shopping.  
  
" so you and Dylan"  
  
" yes what about me and Dylan?"  
  
"Well I am glad you are together, you look great"  
  
"Thanks, oh I wanted to tell you at 9 we are leaving to go clubbing, Dylan is going to meet us their"  
  
"oh wow I have gone clubbing in a long time"  
  
"good, so tonight will be even better, I actually want you to meet someone"  
  
" Who?"  
  
"You will see tonight"  
  
After a couple hours and what seem to be a endless amount of shopping bags we decided to have lunch. But then I had this gut feeling when we were eating that someone was watching us. Of course I looked around but saw no one, I shrugged it off, but it wasn't until our last store of the day when the feeling came back. I excused myself out of the store and made a phone call to work and then to Alistar.  
  
"Hello this is marisol"  
  
" what a pleasant surprise this is, to what do I owe the pleasure"  
  
"well I wanted to check upon the plan"  
  
" ah yes, it going quite well, the facial expressions that Rebecca does every time she receives something is priceless"  
  
" well I am glad you are truly entertained, but how is the digging going about? Have you found out a way to get Rebecca out of the crane name?"  
  
"yes my dear I have, I with Judge Reilly and the law enforcement have teamed up to nail Rebecca for subordination"  
  
"Great, now if this goes through Julian will divorce Rebecca because of the bad publicity this is going to have, and Rebecca wont have the crane name. Right?"  
  
"yes but one problem, Rebecca knows about Eve and Julian's assorted past, and Julian the coward does not want his precious Eve to loose her marriage"  
  
" Yes that is true, but who will believe it? Think about it, everyone will assume that she has lied about it because she has no proof"  
  
"True but you can never be sure if TC will believe her"  
  
"Hmm, lets see say if Rebecca got crazy somehow"  
  
"You mean sticking her in an asylum and make everyone else think she is crazy but in reality she isn't"  
  
"Yep just like you did to Sheridan"  
  
"how the hell did you know that"  
  
"You not the only one with eyes and ears everywhere, Mr. Crane"  
  
"hmm, I have taught you well"  
  
"I guess I did learn from the devil himself, but enough with the chit-chat go through with that and I will be in touch"  
  
After I got of the phone I called work again to make sure everything was fine at work, and then I got that suspicion that someone was staring at me again, I was getting annoyed now. So I went back in the store and told Theresa that we should go home and get ready. She agreed and we left. We got home and rested a little. But that suspicion never left me. I was getting antsy now and Theresa notice it.  
  
"hey are you ok, you seem nervous"  
  
"Me, I am fine, just peachy" I was growing nervous by the minute. Just then the door bell rang…I got up and answered it, but I wasn't not expecting that person behind the door.  
  
"Oh my God"  
  
"Surprise…"  
  
Tbc….  
  
What a cliffhanger! I know I am evil. Well I hoped you liked it, I appreciate the comments you have all given me, please continue to give me feedback, the more the better. OH and a HUGE THANK YOU TO MY BETA SANDY4EVA, i took her suggestion for the first paragraph, thanks chica i owe you one, ooo read her fics too she is amazing and no not being modest Sandy. 


	9. WOW

Chapter 9 WOW  
  
"Surprise"  
  
I couldn't even speak, I had lost my voice. What? How? All these questions entered my mind. I just wanted to runaway and crawl under a bed. But finally after a few moments of silence I found my voice and said the name of the person behind the door.  
  
"Jonathan" I said softly  
  
" Marisol" he said softly  
  
" What are you doing here?"  
  
" I came to see you."  
  
As we stood at the door way, I began to observe what 5 years had done to Jonathan, his hair got lighter and he grew a bit more. He now stood around 6ft 1. He was well built, and was still as handsome as ever. He was wearing a black polo shirt, with khaki cargo pants. As I continued to observe him, all of a sudden the feelings that i had tried so hard to keep away re-surface. I felt like i was 17 again and all those feelings of love for this man came rushing back. But before I could think any further in to those feelings, Theresa's voice interrupted my thoughts.  
  
" Hey whose at the door"  
  
"Um, its um Jonathan"  
  
"Jonathan, as in Jonathan a business associate?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Jonathan as in…"  
  
"17 again, yeah that one" I couldn't muster anything else to say I was still in the initial shock of seeing him. I would have never have thought in all my dreams I would see the blue-eyed guy again.  
  
" Can I come in?"  
  
" Ah, yeah"  
  
He walked in to the house and gave it a look. I could sense Theresa looking at me, but I wasn't ready to look at her quite yet.  
  
" I guess your wondering why I am here"  
  
" Yeah I would have come to the same conclusion"  
  
"well marisol I haven't seen you nor talked to you in more than five years, and I guess I have some questions for you, such as why?"  
  
" Why?" I asked quietly  
  
" Yes why?! Why did you go without even saying a goodbye, you just disappeared from the face of the earth!"  
  
"umm"  
  
"Oh hi my name is Theresa, nice to meet you"  
  
Jonathan and I both turned to Theresa. I guess I had forgotten that she was still in the room. But God bless her heart, trying to get all the attention off of me. But I knew one day I would have to face the music. And confront Jonathan, but I always imagined it in my death bed or his, but never both of us alive and well. Just as I was about to speak Jonathan replied back.  
  
" uh nice to meet you too Theresa, I haven't seen you in a long time either, but if don't mind I would like to speak to marisol alone"  
  
I wanted to yell out no! Don't leave me alone I can't face him.  
  
" Um marisol are you ok with that?"  
  
"yeah" I said. I just didn't have the heart to say no.  
  
" well than I will just go for a walk then"  
  
After Theresa had left I signaled Jonathan to the patio.  
  
" So um where were we?"  
  
" I believe I asked a question"  
  
" Right, um why. Okay this is a long story, and in some parts you may not believe me. But I will tell it to you anyway, but I do not want you to interrupt me."  
  
" Fine, and I have all day"  
  
" where should I start?"  
  
" How about the beginning"  
  
" Right stupid question"  
  
I stood silent for a slight second trying to gather all the thoughts that I had once again locked up deep inside of me after telling both Dylan and Theresa. It felt like deja vu I realized as the story of my fucked up past again re surfaced. Telling the story, my story to the same man who had managed to steal my heart those many years ago felt fresh. It still hurt thinking about the fact that maybe just maybe he had purposely meant to hurt me those years ago. It was then I realized that Jonathan came on his own to find out what happened between us so he couldn't of set out to hurt me. That wasn't possible. Hours after the whole truth left my lips I stood there shaken and a little bit out of whack. I turned to face him and looked him deeply in his eyes He stood silently as if he were trying to absorb it all. The thing is it was taking too freakin long!  
  
After I finished I guess he was beginning to process all I had said. Finally after a couple minutes, he replied.  
  
"wow"  
  
" wow, that's all you have to say. IS WOW! I just told you all the BS I went through and you say wow, like I went to the World series and won it"  
  
" Well marisol what do you expect me to say, let me guess you want sympathy, well guess what you lost sympathy when you left, at least you could have called err something but no you left and never even bothered to give me a good bye or even later a phone call, a letter, any means of communication, nothing. You dropped me like I was a fly"  
  
" What you expected me to say all of that over the phone or in a letter! I can't believe this, I am not asking for fucken sympathy I am asking for more than a wow. God you don't know anything I went through at all. I sacrificed leaving all my family and everything that I had known since my parents died."  
  
" I don't know anything you went through, how about what I went through. God marisol have you become selfish or what. I loved you so much, I tried to commit suicide twice because I couldn't figure out why you left, everyone would try to cheer me up, but it never worked. I couldn't sleep or eat, all I thought about was you. Until one day I decide that I was going to look for you I cleaned myself up went of to college, after that I decide to look to hire a private investigator. He would cook up leads and I could follow them. But every lead I would get would be a dead-end. So last spring I decide to give up once and for all. But something told me take on one more lead. And let me say this lead has led me all over the country. But I didn't know for certain it was you until you went to harmony, that's when I knew I had found you. I sacrificed a lot for you too, and now that I found you and finally know what happened it all makes sense"  
  
" What makes sense"  
  
" why that night my mother called. I left you and went quickly to the hospital, but when I arrived my mother wasn't there, I asked the nurses if she had come at all. And they said no. So that's when I began to wonder, how she knew of Fathers accident. Then about a couple hours later I received a phone call from your aunt saying that you hadn't come home, I went in hysterics, so I asked the nurses if my father was going to be fine, they said he would and I left. I went looking around for you. For 3 days your cousins, me, the police searched for you. But we all came up empty handed. And at the forth day Alistar came and told us that maybe you were fine and that you just wanted to disappear. After a few weeks passed you wrote a letter to your aunt saying you were ok. And that gave me hope that you would write to me too, but you didn't. That crushed me"  
  
" I am sorry I couldn't face you, I loved you so much that it killed me. Once I tried to write but Alistar warned me not too, he said that you probably moved on. I hate to admit this but I believe him, and didn't write. I am sorry Jonathan, I am. But you need to understand I couldn't stay in Harmony, the memories would have destroyed me."  
  
" I couldn't move on marisol. Girls tried to get me to go out with them but I couldn't, I felt that I was cheating on you. To this day I haven't had a serious relationship, my parents have begged me already to settle down but I couldn't. I still can't believe what my mother did to you and Whitney! They will pay for this, mark my words."  
  
" Don't worry, I have that taken care of"  
  
" Uh, marisol there is another reason why, I wanted to look for you"  
  
" really what?"  
  
"To tell you I still loved you"  
  
"You love me…"  
  
" I always have and always will"  
  
In that moment he leaned in and kissed me, first it was just a kiss, but then it became full of passion and need. I hadn't kissed him since I was 17. And god did it feel so good. But as we continued to kiss Dylan instantly popped in to my head, and I stopped kissing.  
  
" what's wrong?"  
  
" I, we, can't do this, I am an a relationship"  
  
" a relationship, with who?"  
  
"Me"  
  
We both turned around and I saw Dylan. I could see the hurt in his eyes. I did that hurt. I jumped from my seat and immediately went up to him.  
  
"I can explain"  
  
"You sure will, because no way in hell am I going to let you go. I have fought way to hard for you to open up to me I won't let this who ever this ass is take you away from me"  
  
" This ass your talking about is me. I am Jonathan"  
  
"Jonathan, as in Jonathan…when she was 17"  
  
" Yes the one and only"  
  
" Well look here Jonathan, I don't care what you had with her, I have her now"  
  
" Well see about that, you see this reminds me of the song of Usher " My boo" You may have her now but I have her heart"  
  
"You weren't kids"  
  
"I guess not, but we were young and in-love."  
  
And with that Jonathan left. How could my life get so fuck up in just a matter of hours. I am falling for Dylan, but I still love Jonathan and that kiss proves that.  
  
A/N: Thanks you all who have reviewed i appreiciated it, and thanks to my beta sandy4eva she is the best. i hope you all read her stories as well. Oh and thanks who have reviewed and voted for a new life i will be updating like tommorrow or the next day so look out for that. Thanks

SO R&R!!!!!!

marisol


	10. Dilema

_**Chapter 10 Dilemma **_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the characters you dont know, This is my imagination, MY story...**_

_**Enjoy**_

" I need to get going too"

"Dylan wait, cant we talk about this"

"No, not right now because I think you need to figure this out on your own, buti do have one question, who will you choose? But better yet who can make you the happiest?"

"Dylan you know I cant decied right now, I love you both…"

"Then you have a dilemma"

With that he left, the two men that I have feared would one day meet, have. Now I have the hardest decision to make. Which one…

-Ding-

"Oh hey come in"

"So is she ready, I am sorry I am late"

"Oh umm I don't know let me check"

-knock, knock-

"Come in"

"Hey he is out in the living room, are you ready?"

"I don't think I should go, I have this werid feeling, I don't know like maybe I shouldn't go out with him"

"Why not? He only wants to show a great time, no harm in that"

"Are you sure because I don't get that vibe"

That vibe, I just stood their looking at her. She has never met nick has she? Great now she has me second guessing myself about this…

"Do you know nick?"

"Nick? Well Fox has told me a bit about him"

"Wait how does Fox know him?"

"Well nick owns some casinos and lets just say that Fox still owes him some money that I don't believe he has paid for yet"

"So you think that when I asked nick to take you out he knew about you and wants to use you for another motive?"

"Yeah, I don't know, but how would he know me?"

"oh god"

-flashback-

"Hey nick I am glad you could come, like I said over the phone I have this favor to ask of you"

"Yeah well if you need me I am at your service"

"Thanks well over the phone I told you about my cousin and how she needs to loosen up a bit, well here's her photo"

"Oh"

"What? Is she ugly err something? Do you know her?"

"Yes, umm no, no I don't know her"

-end of flashback-

"Marisol, marisol!"

"What?!"

" I have been trying to get your attention"

"I was thinking...Oh my god, he does know you!"

"What do we do?!"

"I will tell you later, right now I have to think of an excuse"

-Living Room-

"Nick"

"Marisol, I know I shouldn't rush ladies but…."

"It wont be necessary, you wont be taking her out." I saidinterrupting him

"I wont?"

"No, she isn't feeling to well so she isn't going"

"Ok, umm lets reschedule"

"No that wont be necessary"

"Why is that?"

"Because I decide that I don't want you taking her out"

"Why!?"

"Because nick I don't like people who lie to me"

"When did I lie to you!?"

"When I asked if you knew her"

"I said I didn't, it's the truth"

"Liar !"

"What I don't!"

"Nick do you know who Fox Crane is…and think very carefully of the words you use"

"Yes, I do know who he is, he owes me some money"

"Then you also knew that Theresa went out with him, they were in the tabloids constantly"

"Yes, I mean no…"

"Don't you mean yes. Look here nick what ever motive you had, too bad its not going to work, you need to go" I saidinterrupting him again

"Look what ever I need and do, I will do it like I see fit"

"Well then you also know what I am capable of and what I can do to your so called phrase of 'I see fit', so don't double cross me Bozeman, because double crossing me is like crossing the devil, and if you do cross me, like the devil I will have your soul, then I will see fit on what to do with it"

-the door slams-

"Wow you are a bitch"

"Ha ha, I did get rid of him didn't I"

"Yeah you did, so tell me whats up with your life?"

" two words: upside down"

"Hmmm, have you decied on how your going to choose?"

"Nope"

"When did things get so complicated here?"

"I don't know"

"Lets go to bed, all this drama makes me tired"

As we went to bed i did see the man peering in our window, but little did the man know, that Isaw him **observing** us through the window, he wants something from us but he shouldn't be over confident with that smile of his. Just like the saying goes, don't count your chickens before they hatch...

A/N: Thank you all who have been pacient with this story, i hope to at least update weekly...School has taken its toll, but never fear, this story wont be abandoned, as for my other story, it was removed. I am srry for those who liked it, it was not my decision, but maybe i will post it later and make a few changes. Well thanks again..Please Review, it gives me inspiration and hey i might get the chapter out faster.

marisol


	11. Lucky Surprise 2

Chapter 11 Lucky surprise #2 

A:N: HEy guys thanks for being patient with this fic, your replys inspire, soooo if u want another chapter, i need 3 or more replys...u can do it..thanks again, and thanks to my beta,Sandy4eva has helped me a lot, read her stuff it kicks ass.

- ding dong-

"Oh what the hell? Its only 7:00 in the morning IN THE FREAKEN MORNING"

"Hi"

"Hi, what are you doing here?"

"I want to know"

"You want to know what?"

"About you and Whitney"

"Marisol whose at the door so early in ….FOX!"

She runs to him like she hasn't seen him an ages, and its only been about week. And of course he welcomes her with open arms. Why cant Fox see that he loves my cousin not Whitney. You can see the love in both of there eyes…

"Theresa, hey" he whispers

"Hey you, what are you doing here, and where is Whitney?"

"What can I say beautiful, I couldn't stay away" he grins

"Fox I missed you" she smiles

"I missed you too beautiful" he smiles too

" Um I am sorry to break the love fest but what are you doing here Fox?" I say pretty mad, since it is only 7am

" I told you I want to know about Whitney and you"

" Whitney eh? Well I cant at this moment, you see Theresa and I have an appointment in about an hour and we need to get ready, so I will see you later buh bye"

" Wait marisol, he can stay here, you have another bedroom"

" Right…Theresa can I speak to you for a second" I say to her calmly

"Ok"

"Theresa if Whitney finds out about this she will flip her lid on you and especially me, I had our day planned out, god knows we need it and it defiantly does not involve Fox" I practically say whispering so he wouldn't hear me

" Well what did you have planned?"

"Girls day out/Night"

"Oh, well we still can have that, its just that Fox is here, and your right, Whitney is probably going ballistic"

-cell phone rings-

"well look at this, speaking of the devil"

Mar: Marisol here

Whit: Where the hell is Fox?

Mar: Nice to talk to you too, and to answer your question politely I would say I wouldn't know."

I motion Theresa to look at my speaker phone button, and it clicked she would stay quiet and so would fox.

"hey is everything ok?"

"yea, well no you see marisol is talking to Whitney as we speak she is calling to find your where abouts, so she got the idea of putting her on speaker phone so we could here her too, so stay quiet"

"ok"

I motion my head to Theresa and fox, questioning if they were ready. They gave my a silent nod. Instantly I pushed the button. And presto she was on

Speaker Phone:

Mar: I didn't quite catch your last sentence their

Whit: I said you were a liar because I know he is their

Mar: Aw did poor Whitney lose the leash that Fox was on

I knew I shouldn't have said that, but the truth hurts buddy so deal with it.

Whit: Listen here, I need to know where the hell Fox is at. Ok? He shouldn't go off somewhere with out telling me

Mar: Well Whit it seems to me you think you are his owner, might I remind you arent married to him, and he can come and go as he pleases

Whit: Well I am not a whore like you are, I don't believe that, and yes I am his owner, someone needs to take care of his emotional ass, and why should it not be me?

Mar: B/c you were never one to give emotional support, goodbye Whitney and don't call here again

Whit: No I want to know where he is?! And what the hell will you do about it?

Mar: First of all when the end of summer comes your secrets and the rest of Harmony's will come out, so if I were you I would start being nice to me, b/c an instant I can make your life a nightmare, so I hope your ready Whitney because when I come to town, there will be no crevice from which you can hide that I wont find you….

Hey, I was grumpy…remember 7am…

-click-

"well that went well, don't you think?" I said breaking the ice

" I cant believe her, does she think I am her dog, I don't believe it…she isn't the Whitney I fell in love with.."

Theresa and I just looked at each other, and told him the story, after that we really did not know what to say to fox, he was heartbroken, he finally got to know that his love was merely a façade. She wasn't the good girl anymore, she was someone who had become possessive and restless. Fox left right after that, we don't know where he went, but we knew he needed some time to think. So Theresa and I left for our Girls Day out, even though there was some silence between us.

" Theresa, fox will be ok, he needs some time to process what he heard, and hey cheer up this is our night" Even though I knew fox would be on her mine.

" So we have gotten facials, manicures, pedicures, last on the list is what?"

Great way to change the subject

" Well now its time to pick out our evening wear, we are clubbing and I don't want to hear a word from your mouth about it."

"I wasn't going to say anything, but, I think it's a good idea, I need a good time."

"That's the spirit"

So off we went to the best boutique in town where I knew that neither of us would come out empty handed.

So it began, we started with undergarments, Theresa I say got the one most incredible looking satin panties and bra that I ever saw, they were red with handmade lace, it was defiantly sexy. Mine I think were incredible for being black, it also was hand made, but it had diamonds hand sewed on with lace. Next we started on the actual outfit, I personally had the feeling of wearing leather, Theresa on the other hand went with a lace dress continuing her tradition with her undergarments. Her dress was a little above the knee, a dress that contoured with her curves, also red. Spaghetti strapped with a shawl. I personally went with like I said leather. A leather miniskirt with a tank top that was leather but with lace. Next were shoes, Theresa got a pair of the black strapped shoes, while I went with some nice Playboy bunny heels, black also.

"God that was so hard" she said exhausted

"Hard, I love shopping nothing is more therapeutic then it" I say with a chirp

" Anyway, what's next?" Theresa said.

"well, (cell phone rings), hold on…marisol here"

Doug: look I found some things you wanted me to find.

Marisol: That soon, well I must say Dougie you are a genius, what do you have.

You see Doug is my one of my best friends, he basically follows me everywhere, but we hardly meet. The reason for that is we want no one knowing we have a connection with each other. His profession, an ex-private investigator, I met him also about the same time I came to PR, I wanted to find stuff on harmony, so he helped, after he did the deed we kept in touch, until one day I called him and offered him a job, working for me, almost like my own personal private investigator. Since than he investigated everything, even things I don't tell him too.

Doug: Well first its bad news, Nick and Jonathan have met.

Marisol: Met?! what do you mean they have met? I said stepping a little away from Theresa so she wouldn't hear.

Doug: According to my sources after leaving your home they were spotted talking with each at a near by café.

Marisol: Does anyone know what they were talking about?

Doug: No, but I do think it was of you and Theresa, they did say something of working together for a common cause

Marisol: Damn it, Doug you need to watch them like a hawk, do you understand me.

Doug: Sure thing marisol, I will stay in touch

Your probably wondering what is the bad idea of them talking, well nick knows my past, meaning he knows about Jonathan, and with that said last night proved he now wants Theresa to get to Fox, but in the mist he wants to destroy me too. And we can't let that happen now can we.

" Is everything ok?"

" Sure, peachy keen" I knew I couldn't say it to Theresa, she would get worried and right now I needed to focus on her.

" So to lunch then"

"yup, to lunch"

After lunch Theresa and I headed straight home to shower and get ourselves primped up.

About two hours later we were ready to go to the hottest place in San Juan, Titos-Bar and Club.


	12. What the hell is going on?

**Chapter 12 What the hell is going on???**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Passions, or certain Characters, but I do OWN the story, its mine, my imagination, you gotta problem with my imagination don't read.**

_Theresa and I slid in to my 2004 Mercedes and raced to the club like if we were in danger. I knew that both of us just needed a night out, to numb the pain. Lets recap, Theresa is heartbroken again for Fox leaving, I am in the battle of which guy deserves my affection. Its not the best position to be in. Hopefully this night out I can let loose and show Theresa a good time at the same time. But little did I know this was a night to remember, and it would be bring much more then heartache…._

"Here we are" i said giving my keys to the Valet.

"Wow look at this place, are you sure we can get in?"

" Of course, if you know the manager and the bouncer…"

" Alright then, what are we waiting for, lets have some fun."

_I could tell already this is what Theresa needed. When we walked in I went straight to the bar, and Theresa to the dance floor. She was having the time of her life._" Its so hectic out there, and there is so many hot men"

Either she was drunk on life or liquor, which I couldn't tell which I was pretty drunk myself.

" So Theresa are you enjoying yourself tonight?"

" Very much so prima, come on dance with me."

So off we went to dance, we started to dance and it felt so liberating I felt like I was on new highs, that I never experienced it before, after awhile many formed a circle around Theresa and I, and all of a sudden a man came in to our inner circle, his name, Jamie, very hot and puertoriqueno. When he started to dance with Theresa, I decide I would just watch. They started to dance so scandalous that I thought he would take her right there. After the song was over , I went up to him and gave him smile.

"Long time no see Jamie"

" Well if isn't mar, how are you? Haven't seen you since you disappeared for PR"

"Well I do have a business to run, and who might I say is your date" I say winking at Theresa.

" That's what I would like to know, I am Jamie, a sus ordenes estoy aqui"

" always a charmer I see" I say

"well I did get to you didn't I?"

Lets just say a long time ago Jamie and I were more than just friends. We were almost the hottest couple people saw, we would go to every night Club, and have the wildest parties at my house and my **bed. **But that ended when I wanted more and he didn't, so we decided to remain friends.

"Ahem, I am still here you know, I am Theresa, Marisol's cousin"

"Ah so you are related to this stunning beast, well I must say marisol, you family is beautiful"

" Its called genetics baby, genetics…" I say

" Well I think I need a drink" Theresa says

" I need one also, lets go…."

" SO you know that guy pretty well"

"Yes, but that's the past, he is a great guy though" **I knew Theresa was curious, but who wouldn't be he is hot. **

" Bueno vamos a bailar o no? (Alright are we going to dance or not?)" said Jamie coming up to me.

He and I take the dance floor, I had forgotten how sensual he would get on the dance floor, he dances with such passion, that it can truly make you forget about the problems you have. But that sensual dance ended after a voice was heard across the room.

" What THE HELL IS GOING ON???"

Jamie and I looked to the direction of that voice it could only be of…

Jonathan. There went my night. He enters the Club like if he owns the place….

" Hello to you to **love.**"

" What are you dancing with this guy, isn't it enough you have 2 guys wanting you, you need to bring more in to the equation?!"

"JOnathan, listen here…" I was interrupted by Jamie.

" Its ok marisol I will handle this. Listen here, I know marisol very well, she and I have long history, we are very good friends, so if you have a problem with me dancing with my friend I ask you to answer to me, entiendes o no? ( do you understand or not)"

Did I mention Jamie has a nice accent….

" Thanks Jamie I will take it from here. Look Jonathan, I don't know what the hell you have up your ass, but I am here to have a good time, I was not having sex with Jamie alright, so chill, have a drink"

" Well marisol, I don't get you, shouldn't you be thinking about your answer than calloping around, I love you, but I can see you have changed to much for my liking, I want an answer by tomorrow, if not I will leave"

With that he left I didn't say anything, I showed no emotion, I had a blank expression, he gave me an ultimatum. I don't like ultimatums, they give a sense of rush that I don't like, but if he wants one I will give him one. With that I stood there a little longer, I realized what my answer would be tomorrow.

After I realized that I was still in the club I left the my gaze from which Jonathan stood and went to find Theresa, she was dancing with Jamie. I thought, good at least her night hasn't been ruin, but little did I know it was about too.

Just then to my luck Nick comes up to me…..

" Well nice to see you here, haven't seen you in the party scene since you came back."

" It is unpleasant surprise Nick"

"Aww are you still mad at me, I am sorry, but I get what I want marisol, and I want her" He said pointing at Theresa

" Well you can't have her, she is taken"

"Not by Jamie, so who, who would come to save the day?"

"None of your Business Bozeman"

"well than, if you won't tell me I will find out for myself"

With that he disappeared, if I played my cards right he would try to get Theresa in a room alone, so I need to find her fast before his henchmen did.

I searched everywhere and no sign of her, I even asked Jamie, he said he knew nothing, I was getting worried so I called someone…

" Fox, hey its me I know I shouldn't be calling but I need you help, Theresa is missing and I think I know who might have her, but I cant do it alone, please come to Titos Bar and Club"

"What?! Oh God, I will be right there"

----------

About 10 minutes later Fox and I were searching outside and inside for Theresa, we almost lost all hope until we heard a scream…It was Theresa.

"What the hell is going on in here?!" Fox said

We opened the door and there was Bozeman and Theresa, she ran towards Fox.

" Are you ok sweetie, did Nick rape you?"

"No, but he almost did, thank god you guys were here"

**"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING YOU BASTARD?!"**

"Well well well, if it isn't the famous Foxworth Crane coming to the rescue."

"Nick?"

"Yep, that would be me, how have you been Fox?" They stood staring at each other.

While I stood there between the two men, I realized this night wasn't over, it was just getting started….

****

A/N: Just a quick thing here, I hope everyone who reads this reviews ( i want at least 5), but if you don't like it don't bother, I just wanted to say that I have been noticing that some people who don't sign in have been leaving reviews that aren't nice to the author, which I think is very mean so if you don't like a certain story don't review, don't put ppl down, you may think your cool but you aren't. But i am not saying that everyone does, some ppl who are anonymous reviewers give the best reviews too, but some who are like"i hate this story dont continue" those aren't cool, so you dont like its your opinion, but some do like it, Soits quitesimple if you dont like the story, dontread.....just thought this needed to be addressed. ****

Marisol


	13. The End Part I

**Chapter 13**

**The End Part 1 **

_As the night continued so did the shouts and screams of the two men. I of course was silent, Theresa and Fox and Nick. Quite a site to see. But what nick didn't know was that whatever he had planned was not going to work, one bit, if he wanted money fine, I don't care, but I did not just come to PR for a stupid pity fight that could distract me from the real fight..Alistar Crane. Well I finally convinced everyone to be silent, they were all giving me a damn headache, and after the phone I just had now received was not helping me none…_

" WOULD YOU ALL JUST SHUT IT!" I said,_ I was truly on a rampage I needed to go home and deal with this dilemma immediately and Nick was in my damn way from getting there…_

" Are you okay? marisol, you seem a bit tense" she said sounding worried

_Yes, I was tensed, no one knew however why. They only figured it had something to do with the phone call I had received and they were quite right…_

"Theresa, I need you to get your things were leaving.." I said coldly

"No your not" said nick

"Listen nick I will get you the money alright, tomorrow" Said Fox sounding annoyed

"I said your not leaving…"

_I walked over to nick, and look him straight in the eyes, I knew my eyes were burning fire. He spoke to me.._

"What's the matter love? Someone did you wrong?" nick asked almost amused

"Oh nothing, I just wanted to say that, I am leaving, we are all leaving"

"Then what's with the eyes"

"heh, well nick as you may know I become impatient when people try to tell me what to do. As you heard Fox will get the money wired. So we are done here"

_We all started to walk toward the door, he grabbed my arm, I snapped and punched him in the jaw. I started to laugh_

"Marisol, are you okay?"

"oh I am fine, that felt good, lets go"

_We left Nick there with his tender Jaw alone. What a stupid boy! Trying to fight with fire, he too would get burned, but not today. But soon…  
We got to my house in record. that's when I laid out the rest of the summer to Fox and Theresa._

"We need to go back to Harmony. Preferably tonight" I said smoothly

"What, prima the summer is not over yet." Theresa said

"I know" I said

" Something is wrong with you marisol, ever since you received that phone call, is everything all right?"

"Peachy" I said bitterly even though I didn't mean for it to come out like that

"Okay, I don't believe any of that, what the hell is going on?"

"Nothing I cant handle" This was true in what I said

"then why all the bitterness than?" Fox asked

"Hmmm well I need business to take care of, pack your things"

"but." Theresa said but I quickly interrupted her

"look both of you, stop asking questions and pack, I will fill you in with the details later"

_They both left. I flipped my phone and called Dylan. I was going to need help_

"Okay first off what are we doing here?"

"I need you to stay away from me…" I said coldly, I am sorry Dylan but I need to protect you.

"What!" he sounded so worried, his heart was breaking.. And I was causing it. But it wouldn't be forever.

"Look Dylan I don't mean forever I just mean for now, don't ask questions cause I will not answer them, Fox ,Theresa and I are going to harmony tonight, and I need to do something's first before I go, so I need to take some time, now I will be in touch…" I say smoothly

_He only stares at me, looks and searches but figures he will just have to go along with whatever I have to do_

"okay"

"Good, now I expect you to be in Harmony in 3 days"

"Why?"

"Listen just come. that's all I can say for now"

"Okay"

_With that he turned around, he never looked back…He knew that something was up, but he understood, and for that I was thankful…_

_I got back in my car and headed for an exclusive location, which by morning would be gone. I parked my care and headed in, there is where I met Doug, and the stranger…_

"Well hello stranger"

Silence

"hmm he is much of talker huh?"

"No, he doesn't want to say anything"

"hmm who hired you?" I said

Silence

"Then how about you look at these photos and think…." _I showed him a picture of what was his family. In a matter of seconds his eyes grew large._

" I knew this would do the trick, now lets try again, who hired you?" I said more assertively

_He looked at me as if he were to say something, but then he stopped and closed his mouth once again..hmm he wants to be a tough cookie, well I can be tougher…..I injected him with a drug that was soon enough to knock him out, I motioned Doug to stay quiet, I stripped off his clothes until he remained naked, I burned them, in a hour I would find out who hired him…but I knew the answer well enough Alistar, he just doesn't give up does he…heh too bad he thinks he can win, don't worry in 3 days everything will crash down……_

"So…"

"Did you finish packing already?" Theresa said

"yeah, um what do you think marisol has planned?"

"To be truthful I don't know, but I do trust her, and I am going to support her in whatever she does, this summer has been wonderful even if there has been bumps in the road"

" Yes it has, even if my vacation to was cut short..I called Whitney"

"Oh" Theresa said with a hint of sadness

"I told her it was over"

"Really?"

"Yeah..so I was wondering how bout you and I start over"

"Start over? As in fresh"

"yeah, I miss you Resa, and I feel like that I should have fought for you more in the past, I let you slip through my fingers"

"Oh fox, I would love that a lot"

_With that Fox no longer could contain himself, he crushed his lips to her, he grabbed her petite form and just kissed her with all the passion he had. Theresa too had been building up, she showed the same amount of passion._

_They broke the kiss and just stared at each other, they too finally saw the love, with one smooth move Fox unzipped her dress, her laced bra, and pulled her panties down, he stood back and just admired the beauty in front of him. Theresa with the intense gaze she was receiving swiftly rocked her hips side to side until she reached Fox. Slowly she unbutton his shirt, making sure to kiss every ounce of flesh that was exposed, Fox looked at her with adoring eyes and lust, When she reached his belt she undid it with her teeth, making sure Fox saw everything. She then undid his button and zipper, Of course she took her time with his boxers, instead of ripping them off as Fox did with hers she slowly and teasingly brought his boxers down, also she repeating her previous actions by kissing his manhood, Fox was going crazy, but he had longed for Theresa too long to rush in to anything. After his boxers were finally discarded, Theresa too took a step back, she as if memorizing every curve and muscle of Fox's body._

_When Fox saw this intense gaze travel all over his body, he felt that if he wasn't in her soon he would come right then and there, but patience as they say is a virtue, so he waited until she was done._

_He knew she was done when her gaze finally landed on his eyes. In those big brown eyes he saw a mixture of emotions, Love, Lust, and furthermore longing….She longed for him, as he did for her. With one step he met her and captured his lips with hers, he picked her up and immediately discarded whatever was on the bed. When she finally had her head on the pillow, he started his assault on her body, starting from her lips he traveled down, making sure he reacquainted himself with her body, he traveled to her neck giving all the attention it wanted, he continued and traveled to the valley of her breasts, he knew that this was her favorite spot. She was going crazy for him and that's what he wanted, she moaned with his intense assaults to her body. She knew that this night he wanted to go slow, he wanted to bring her to ecstasy that she knew that never existed and she welcomed every bit of it, She longed for Fox, and nothing now or ever was going to keep them apart after this night…nothing.._

_He Continued his torture, but he knew what she wanted, what she craved, he took her right nipple and sucked on it lightly, when she grabbed his head he knew she wanted it harder more intense, and that's what he did, he bite her nipple just a tad so she could feel the pleasure going through her body, he continued to suck her right nipple until it was so hard that he thought it was truly a rock, he then moved his mouth towards the left giving it the same amount of torture, teasing it, pulling, biting, until she couldn't take it anymore. And of course Fox enjoyed all the moans and groans, he loved this women with every fiber of his being. He wanted her to have as much pleasure as possible….So he continued his travel of his body to her stomach, he stuck his tongue out and licked her stomach as if it had whipped cream on it, he found her navel, kissed it ever so lovingly as if he thought at that moment that one day she would carry his child.._

_He kept licking until he had found her mound, he blew on her clit just a bit, and she went crazy, he smirked at her, knowing that he could control her so much, he stuck his tongue out and licked her lips not even bothering to touch her clit, he knew that would give her so much pleasure, but he wanted to go slow, he wanted to prolong this as much as possible, he licked her clean, until she rode on a mini orgasm, right when he thought he would continue to torture her, he got a surprise himself. It was now her turn to assault his body, and make him scream her name. And she did, she straddled him, she began her assault at his lips, and begun her seductive movements. She kissed his neck, and made sure to pay extra attention to his Adams apple, she sucked on it hard, making sure she left a mark, and when she knew she had she nibbled on it, when fox felt her teeth on his throat, he didn't know if he could last much longer, he knew this was only the beginning when he saw her look up to stare at him, he not only saw lust, but he saw a seductress, and boy was the night just starting…She left his throat of course it was thoroughly marked, she then all traveled down to his chest, tweaking and pinching his nipples, when she heard him groan she would do it again, harder, almost like a secret message telling him, that just like she was tortured he too would be also, she then stuck her tongue out and outline every single muscle that lined his abs, Fox was in heaven when he felt her tongue, so warm and wet, she travel down, she took his manhood in her hand and lightly stroked him, not fast enough for him to come yet, but fast enough for him to moan and yell out her name, she stroked it a few more times until precum was dripping, with her small hands she spread it up and down along his shaft, and when she was sure that he was lubricated she took him in her mouth, Fox counted one inch two inches, until his shaft disappeared in her mouth, he looked at her in awe and adoration…She knew he was close why between the intense moans and groans..and Fox knew this too, so he took Theresa's mouth off his manhood._

He whispered to her "I want us to come together, with me inside of you…Making you scream my name" She whispers back " Then take me"

_It didn't take Fox long to do what he was told, in one quick movement he had her back on the bed facing towards him, he grabbed her legs and brought them up to his shoulder, in one strong thrust he was in her and both screamed out loud, when he slowly moved inside of her, They both knew this is where they wanted to be all there life, they were finally at home, inside of each other…Fox quicken his pace, and both continued there journey on the road to full pleasure, within minutes, Fox quicken his pace once more, and Theresa met his pace, they were in perfect harmony with each other, one more look towards each and they both released. Theresa felt she was on the clouds, she felt his seeds move with in her. As for Fox he felt her tight muscles milk every ounce of his seeds, They both screamed each others name in ecstasy, and finally when the both felt that there orgasm had ended they collapsed in each others arms…_

Fox spoke first, " I love you Theresa..I will never leave you again, I will fight for our love until I die, no one can take this away"

"Oh Fox" She stared at him with so much love, " I love you too Nicholas Foxworth Crane, and I too will fight until I die for our love" _Soon after both had heard there confessions they kissed once more, But this kiss was more than just a kiss, it was the kiss of a promise, a promise that they would never let anyone come between them..its was there vows to each other…So in each others arms, content, they fell asleep..without knowing that what was happening outside.._

"So I bet our stranger should be awake by now.." I said

"Let me ask you a question, why did you strip his clothes off and burned them?" Doug asked

"Lets just say I know who he was hired by, and I will have our stranger tell you why I did what I did"

"Ok, whatever you say"

With that, we walked in to the room where we had left our stranger, he was awake and fully known that he was naked. It was quite amusing seeing a man squirm.

"So stranger are you ready to tell us who hired you? Or shall I have to take more drastic measures" I said smoothly, I have done this so much I was basically a pro at it.

"Where are my clothes?"

I was growing impatient, I don't have any patients with people who like to waste my time…"Where the hell do you think they are, at the dry cleaners? No stranger they were burned"

"How you know…?"

"How did I know to burn them? Well its rather funny really, I know you are working for Alistar crane I also know that he has threaten to kill your mother if you don't finish this job, and I know that in those clothes in case you were ever to get caught, those clothes had receivers in them, meaning Mr. Crane could listen to everything, and if you spoke your mother would be killed. Am I on the right track?"

"Yeah you are, then if you know so damn much why am I still here?"

"Well it's a great question really, I want to know, for what job did Mr., Crane hire you?"

"How do I know that Mr., Crane isn't killing my mother as we speak."

I look over at Doug and I point the strangers head to the monitor, it was a live feed from where his mother was living..

"how did you do that?"

"Well that's my business, now answer my question"

"Mr. Crane hired me to spy on you, and figure out what you were planning to do when you came back to harmony"

"Really? Is Mr. Crane shaking in his boots?" I say sarcastically

"yeah he actually is, he says that if I didn't find out, his life and many other lives were at stake"

"Hmmm..interesting" I said, I thought about it though, Alistar scared..haha..it made me feel good, finally, the man is seeing the power.

"so what's going to happen to me"

"Good question, what's going to happen to him Doug" I say walking towards the door.

"Fairly simple he is getting a shot" said Doug

"what! Your going to kill me!" he said

_Before he could even fight Doug had administered the drug, this drug would soon make him forget that Doug and I even existed he would remember nothing..he would go back to snooping around as if he hadn't been caught, but by the time he is awake, Fox , Theresa, and I are on there way to Harmony and gone, I need to finish and send the invitations out…_

_As I walk towards my car, I see that the sun is out and about, hmm I wonder how Harmony is going to react when I come just a bit early…Ha not even Tabitha will see this in her cards…Harmony is finally going to feel my Revenge..and nothing is going to stop me….I hope Alistar is ready, Because the War has finally come.._

**AN: Whoo this chapter is long over due...I hope you all like it...As you read the Chapter title its the first part of the end..i should be finishing this story in 2-3 Chapters...dont worry those chapters still have lots of drama in them...Continue to review...thanks! Look out for my new story..k!  
**


	14. The End Part II

**Chapter 14**

**An: i know things seem confusing right now, put things will be put in there place. I promise. Things might just get more complicated too. So bare with me.**

I came home around 2 in the morning…I was anxious to leave…I looked around the condo and it was dark…geesh did I not say that we needed to leave tonight…I walked in Theresa's rooms, I wasn't prepared for what I was going to see…

"What hell.."

"PRIMA..omg, I am so sorry we can explain.."

I smirked at them… "So you guys were getting it done, while I was out there on business! Don't worry about it, you guys are in-love. Now I need to tell you both something quickly, my contacts have informed me that Alistar is here, somewhere, so he might pay a visit, that means we need to be prepared for anything…" I said, I knew that gut feeling was about Alistar it always has to be about him…I was prepared, I knew what I had to do, when I left the compound, I received a call from Doug, he told me the news, immediately I placed a call to Dylan, I told him what could happen, and what to do if it did, he understood…Everything was set.

"Do you think our lives could be endanger than?" Theresa said sounding worried

"Theresa, grandfather is capable of anything, if he wants to kill, he will kill, he has no conscience" Fox said trying state the obvious

"Look we don't know if he will kill you two, now on the other hand he could kill me, I am the one in his way" I said looking at them

"Oh prima that's terrible, but I guess Fox is right, Alistar doesn't care, we should finish packing then" she said getting dressed

"OK good, I will be in the living room, you have to hurry" I said walking out of her room.

As I was making my way toward the living room, I smelled something funny, like smoke…my first thought, Alistar was here…So I ran to Theresa's Room, I told them that they needed to go now, I told them not to ask any questions, I gave them directions to the airport and my car, I told them to forget about the clothes…Theresa the stubborn one she is didn't want to leave me, but I told her everything would work out…Fox pushed her out of the door way and left…I again made my way toward the living room…There Alistar was admiring my paintings on the wall.

"You know, if you want that painting so much, I could just give you the artist name, and you could get a duplicate" I said trying to break the ice

"I don't own any duplicates of anything, why would I want a duplicate when I could have this one right here" he said turning around and facing me.

"Now who said I would give you my painting" I knew what he meant by that comment, but I wanted him to say it…you will find out later why.

He chuckled. "I thought I stated the obvious, in other words, you wont be able to stop me…Your going to die tonight marisol, and once you die, well this painting will be mine."

"So, you think you can kill me eh, well Alistar, haven't you ever heard the saying what comes around goes around…Well let me explain it to you anyways, what your doing right now is bad deeds…Sooner or later you will fall…So go ahead Alistar kill me…Nothing is stopping you." I said with a straight face, all while glaring at him intently

"Your right, nothing is stopping me." He then pulled out the gun…he aimed but nothing came about it

"huh, I thought you would have killed me by now, I thought you said that nothing is stopping you" I said smirking

"Shut up, I am just prolonging it, I want you to suffer" he said while still holding the gun and aiming at me

"You know Alistar, I think I was wrong, something is stopping you…But the question is what…Why cant you shoot at me" I said looking at him, I was confused, why hadn't he pulled the trigger, while I was trying to think, the gun went off…He shot me…I was "bleeding".

"There, I-I shot you" he said weakly

I stared at him, why was it so damn hard to pull the trigger…He knew something I didn't…

"Why do you sound like you regret this" I whispered

"Because…Marisol, I guess there is no other way to say this…you're my daughter…"

"What!" I said trying to yell, I couldn't believe this revelation, how could I be his Daughter, it wasn't ethical….

"I found out, a couple weeks ago, I decide to run a check on you when you came back to Harmony, and while doing that I came across your medical records, it startled me to learn that you had a disease, and what surprised me even more was that I had the same disease…That disease comes about hereditary, Meaning that I put 2 and 2 together…" he said

"But, that cant be, my father could have had it, it could be a coincidence…" I said trying my best not to give away anything

"I am sorry but you are, and for me to kill my own daughter. Well"

I interrupted him "HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT? How many times did you intent killing Sheridan…you're a bastard, I hate you, you are one sick bastard…to think about those years I was your slave! GET OUT! GET OUT! LET ME DIE!" I said trying my best to yell

He chuckled. "Even if I was hesitant on killing you it doesn't matter, I have finally gotten rid of you. And as for Sheridan, she was never a daughter to me, so I have every reason to kill her. Now I will respect your wishes. I will leave. See you in hell my dear" he smirked and walked out.

I waited on the floor until I heard his car turn on, and leave. I waiting a 20 minutes more just in case his men were around. I got up and took of my shirt and the vest…Alistar hadn't succeed in killing me…I had faked the whole thing, you see the story would have ended if I was dead, but I am not, so the story continues.

I got off the floor and made a call to Doug, he was relieved to know that everything had worked, I told him not to tell Theresa and Fox that I wasn't fine yet. I need to make sure everything was perfect for tomorrow night, he said that was fine. Next I placed a call to Dylan. I told him to meet me in 20 minutes, we needed some planning to do…

I drove to the another house I had on the same block…

"Hey" I said

"Hey" Dylan said

The tension was thick. So I said something that I knew would break the ice

"I picked you" I said quietly

"You did" he whispered

I nodded my head, he grabbed me by the waist and kissed me deeply, this kiss wasn't the one like I had with Jonathan. Jonathans kiss was about familiarity, something that I knew. Dylan's was different, his kiss was about passion, promise, and comfort. That's how I knew that Dylan was the one, and also because Dylan would never want to control me or change who I was. Jonathan maybe if I would stayed it could have been different, but the reality was I didn't stay. And because of that my personality changed. And Dylan was the one that understood it. I wanted to stay there in that moment kissing Dylan forever but before forever came, we needed to stay focus.

I pushed him away, he gave me a questioning look.

"why did you push me away?"

"Because if I didn't, I would want you to much and right now we need to focus on Alistar" I said smiling

"Ah so you admit that you love dills pickle" Dylan told me huskily all while smirking

"Well its more like the other way around, does Dillie love Marisol's…" I whispered the last part in his ear.

"Ok ok, you win" he said smiling

"Good, now lets get down to business, we have less than 24 hours to make this work. I was thinking of revealing all of Harmony's secrets Tomorrow night, but that shall be for another time I suppose, so our main event is Alistar." I said

"Correct, now how do you think we should go about this?"

"I was thinking that we would scare Alistar a bit" I said, a light bulb in my head went off

"Ok..want to share with me that scare tactic?"

"Nope, I have to do it myself, but you can help me set our get away"

"Our get away?" Dylan gave me a questioning look.

I only gave him an innocent look.., and I said nothing more. A few hours later we were in the air, Dylan had fallen asleep next to me. I couldn't sleep I kept replaying the words that seemed to be engraved in my brain forever… You're my daughter, I tired not to let the words get to me, but they had…I was a Crane, I hadn't until this point told Dylan the newest revelation nor Doug…

Since I was a Crane it brought new means to my life, I could now take everything away from Alistar every scent, or better yet I could take Crane Industries and merge it with my company…hmm the endless possibilities I had in my finger tips…But before those ideas were even possible I had to get rid of Alistar. When I said I wanted to scare Alistar I wasn't joking. He isn't going to know what hit him. …I chuckled…Just when I was still thinking about my ideas, the pilot announced that we were landing.

Dylan decide it was best that we not land in Harmony but at least an hour away, I agreed. For security sake it was the best. We got off the plane and got our rental car and drove off to Harmony. It was around 2 in the morning when we had arrived, I called Doug and he assured me that Alistar wasn't him yet, he was still in his office with his secretary. I stopped Doug and told him to spare me the details of Alistar mating. He laughed, he told me that he had gotten the keys to his mansion and that he had already disconnected the 2 alarm systems and any back-up systems that were there, I told him he need to double check, he said that he had, we had an hour to have everything set up, after that the alarms would go back on schedule. I told him ok, and by the time I finished the conversation we pulled in to the woods behind the mansion.

"Are you ready?"

"Yep I am, lets get this equipment in and I will set it up" I said, the equipment set up was easy, not really a big deal. Within 15 minutes I was done, I called Dylan to let him know that everything was set, now I had to change and wait.

It had been at least 30 minutes since I was here, and no signs of Alistar I was getting irritated. But right before I was going to place a phone call I heard the door open and someone enter. I peaked through the hole and saw Alistar and what it seemed to be his security guard carrying him in to his room…Alistar was drunk…how weird, it was not known for Alistar to get drunk, he actually could hold his liquor quite well. But with him drunk it served a great benefit on my side. I then waited about 10 minutes and made sure that the guards were not in hearing range. While Alistar was in the bathroom I stepped out of my hiding space and sat in his chair. The bathroom door opened and out came Alistar, his eyes were in total shock when he saw me. I smirked at him.

"Oh Alistar you seem like you just saw a ghost are you alright" I smirked once again

"How can you be here! I shot you, your supposed to be dead!" he said to me a whisper

"Oh I am dead, its just that my life's purpose hasn't been fulfilled yet, and that's why I am here, you see I have some unfinished business with you and the rest of Harmony, and since you killed me, you have the pleasure of carrying my burdens for me, and before you disagree, there is proof that you shot me Alistar. Now its either you do what I say, or you go to jail."

Alistar smirked "I will just buy myself out of jail my dear"

"Oh you see your forgetting something, you didn't kill me in the states, you killed me in Puerto Rico and many people aren't to happy with my killings and even if you could escape someone would kill you eventually, Trust me"

Alistar's smirk left his face and a look of terror had set in, not only did I know he was thinking of going to jail or getting killed but he was thinking that he must be going crazy for imagining me.

"All this will go away in the morning…I am sure of it" he said to himself

"If you believe that you can sign these papers and they wont make a difference if you say this will go away" I told him, the fool nodded and signed them I slip out through my entrance when his back was towards me and he was contemplating what he had done. I then stopped and looked through the hole of my hideout, he was looking for me and swearing to himself. He went to the other side of his room and poured himself another drink…Alistar would be gone by the morning…

I slipped out of my hideout and made it outside, I went around the back and met up with Dylan, he started to laugh when he saw me, I was so white you could have thought I had that "disease".

"Stop laughing, I got the mission done didn't I" I told him

"Yes you did and with what price? With the price of looking like that" Dylan said all while trying to hold his laughter

"Yeah well I guess I will be sleeping alone tonight huh?" I told him while getting in to the car. His face turned serious

"I am sorry"

"Oh shut up, if I wouldn't have said that you still would be laughing your ass of right now" I chuckled, I loved him so much, he knew how to make me put my walls down, and that was something I couldn't wait to get used to.

Alistar was gone…  
---------------------------------------------------------

The next morning the papers that Alistar had signed were stored in the proper place, and Dylan and I left the states and went back to Puerto Rico. But tragedy striked….

**AN: Things are bout to get complicated Ok, its a warning. But it will all pan out..K**

**R&R...please...**


	15. Kidnapped bloody hell

**Headline: A small airplane flying to Puerto Rico crashed...No survivors, Investigation pending...**

Fox folded the newspaper, he and Theresa had settled in to a routine since coming back to Harmony, however as he read the headline of a major newspaper he couldn't help but feel the chill going down his spine. He hadn't heard from Marisol in 2 weeks, Theresa of course worried tried to convince him to call Doug or even Dylan but he said no, that Marisol had said she would call and to lay low. Being 2 weeks though he was starting to worry as well. Much had happened in the 2 weeks, the maid found alistar dead in study, Julian had taken over Crane Industries, and secretly Theresa and he had married in a small ceremony with Father Lonigan sworn to secrecy. No one but the Father knew of there arrival. Time was ticking and it felt like a bomb would go off if something else didn't happen.

"I am going to jump in the shower"

"Okay, I need to make a phone call"

When Fox heard the door click he called Dylan. No answer he thought, that's odd. So he called Doug...

"Doug here"

"Hey it's me Fox"

"Fox? Is this a secure line?"

"Yeah, hey listen I am worried here and so is Theresa, where is Dylan and Marisol?"

"I don't know, my men have been trying to reach them, they have been MIA"

"I read an interesting headline this morning you don't think?"

"I don't know, but there is always a back plan, don't worry too much, Marisol is like a cat, damn woman has more lives than all of us"

"I know but I feel useless sitting here"

"I know what you mean, listen in a few days I will be there, by then I will have more answers"

"Sounds good man, thanks"

Fox continued pondering after his phone call with Doug something didn't feel right. He decided not to tell Theresa in case his hunch was wrong, so with Doug now giving orders he went to join his wife.

"Was that Mr. Crane?"

"Yes, he is just as worried as the rest of us, he read headline in that paper"

"You think that they could be dead?"

"No, I have faith in her, but something is wrong, we know what we have to do. We need to get ready, Harmony awaits and I fear something is much bigger is coming. We have Marisol's back up plan, I thought we would never have to use it, but it seems Fate has other ideas."

"What do you mean something bigger? You don't think that someone worse than Alistar could do more harm?"

"I do, jealous, envy, love are roots of committing any type of crime, we need to be prepared for the worse, and make sure are communications are open in case Marisol makes contact. She is alive I feel it."

"Okay I will tell the others"

Doug left his men and ventured outside, the business was fine everything was fine. Just like Marisol was here with them, though his faith in her was strong, Fate was stronger. Doug knew that plane couldn't have just crashed on his own, Marisol was very meticulous on her things, he knew she would double even triple check them. Someone tampered with that plane; he just needed to figure out whom. Who would be stupid enough to double cross her, perhaps an old flame? Enemy? Fox and Theresa had there fare share of enemies too, but were they smart enough to execute this type of plan? His brain hurt, he needed to concentrate on the plan ahead. Harmony was going to be hell after this plan. Everyone in Harmony had secrets, some were worse than others. The plan had changed, but the goal was still the same: Avenge and Revenge. Perhaps he should send another in to Harmony, he needed to find Marisol, and something was just not right and with each second that passed it was worse. Someone wants her dead...but whom? Who threatens Fox and Theresa's happiness? And where the hell is Dylan?

He took one last look around him....Death was on the horizon...A chill went through him. He knew what he had to do. He walked back in to the house clearer and more aware. Death was coming.

"You asshole!"

"Tisk tisk tisk, Mari"

"Someone will find me! I have not worked this hard for a piece of shit like you to take it away"

"I don't fear it, for this will work out, you got rid of Alistar for me, now I will get of everything else. So save me the trouble and tell me where is Fox and Theresa?"

"Fuck you; I rather die than tell you. You think you are so smart, ha for I am smarter. You see, death is coming, I smell it..."

"Oh stupid girl"

"Stupid perhaps, but naive is not one of them."

"Shut up, you will not succeed, I have you here!"

"So what? Doesn't mean my plan won't succeed, you forget I know you, my plan will not fail, my death perhaps may come, but my plan will succeed, you will see."

"I hate you Marisol, why is it that you always have the upper hand? But I don't fear since if anything happens I shall just kill you and take great pleasure in it"

My captor left me to my own thoughts, stupid...Rule number one in kidnapping someone, never leave them alone in a room with out some sort of resistance. Ah amateurs. As I walked around and sat on the bed, I began wondering about Dylan, did he survive?

But as soon as I thought of it another thing came, how the hell am I getting out of here? I needed to get a message out to Doug...Bloody hell. I have to think of that first...

I knew I was in a house, since when I was bound and gagged I sensed a house feeling to it, it was warm, and I was on the second floor. I continued on pacing back and forth, it had been 2 days since I had seen my captor, stupid idiot. My suspicions of being in a house were answered when they dragged me to the first floor bound but not blindfolded to a kitchen.

Again another stupid mistake, Rule 2 of kidnapping, never reveal where they are. I knew where that in the kitchen there was a back door. There were 3 guards, bigger men but stupid as a block. 2 were outside at all times, and they then alternated every few hours, I knew that since every meal there was a different man with me...

Rule number 3 don't ever let you kidnap person know the routine of your men. My brain continued to plot, one of the men was slightly smaller than the others, he talked to me a few times, he seemed nice, he was the only one that every let me have a hot meal. I knew he was the one that was going to help me.

Rule number 4, every man has a weakness; don't let your victim figure it out. When the nicer guard took me to my room, he asked if I wanted to have a bath tomorrow, he could arrange it. I said yes, since it had been at least a week since I had seen water, I probably had a stink to me. He said on his shift he would let me. I knew this was my opening...now how does one get sexy when they haven't shaved in a week....ah shit.

**Hey everyone! Not sure if anyone reads this anymore, but never the less I am going to complete it. **

**Fox and Theresa are going to be more involved from now on. You won't see marisol for awhile. So Enjoy!**


End file.
